DE QUE ME PERDI?
by Gabriel H. A
Summary: Después de 3 años fuera del país, Ayano decide regresar, pero se llevara una gran sorpresa, mientras trata de descubrir que fue lo que sucedió en su ausencia. advertencia; esto es un YuixAyano. historia con lenguaje adulto
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de leer esta historia ud debe considerar lo siguiente:**

**Este fanfic es el primero que he escrito en mi vida, por lo que en lo personal es el mejor que he hecho**

**Esta no es la típica historia de YuruYuri, por lo que pueden haber muchos "fuera de personaje"**

**Con respecto al punto anterior, si deseas leer algo donde no se dañe o se juegue con las personalidades de las protagonistas pues... leete el manga y ya!**

**Gracias por su atencion. Y si es la primera vez que lees este fic, por favor déjame un review y cuéntame que te pareció**

* * *

CAPI 1: EL REGRESO

HOLA ESTA ES MI PRIMER FIC, ASI QUE POR FAVOR SEAN BUENOS. DISCULPEN CUALQUIER ERROR ORTOGRÁFICO Y GRAMÁTICO QUE POSEA ESTA HISTORIA

YURUYURI NO ME PERTENECE Y ESAS COSAS

* * *

"Pasajeros con destino a Tokio, favor de abordar por la puerta 15"

Vaya llevaba horas esperando mi vuelo, que me devolverá a mis raíces. Quien soy yo…? Nadie en especial! Tan solo una chica de 18 años que huyo de casa por no querer afrontar sus problemas, ahora después de 3 años de lamentarme una y otras vez, he decidido por una vez por todas enfrentarme a mi pasado, la causa de mi dolor y una vez amor de mi vida… Toshinō Kyōko

Si algo he aprendido es que uno siempre debe esperar lo inesperado, ya sea que ti vida diariamente corre peligro, o por el simple hecho de que algún día sentirás tanto dolor que desearas que tu vida termine en un instante.

Es gracioso saben… y pensar que la idea de quitarme la vida paso por mi mente adolecente hace 3 años.

"Por favor abróchense los cinturones de seguridad, despegaremos en unos minutos"

"Favor de apagar celulares, laptops o cualquier equipo electrónico… gracias"

Esto será un largo viaje. Mientras que tal si les cuento un poco de mi historia…

Si mal no recuerdo aunque me gustaría no hacerlo todo empezó en la secundaria, siempre preocupada por ser la mejor, el orgullo de mis padres, la chica recta, educada disciplinada e inteligente, digamos un modelo digno a seguir. Pero nadie es perfecto, mi mayor error enamorarme, si enamorarme y por si fuera poco de mi compañera de clase, la siempre alocada, infantil y despreocupada rubia de ojos azules Toshinō Kyōko.

Pero uds dirán "pues yo no veo el problema, es normal" si claro que lo es y no tiene nada que ver que las dos seamos chicas, ese no es el problema, el problema es mi actitud en ese entonces. Ella tenia un nombre para mi "tsundere", y con razón, siempre ocultándome en una mascara de actitud efímera para con ella, sabiendo que me estaba haciendo daño.

Y ahora me doy cuenta, era tan difícil decir cuando la conocí "Kyōko eres muy bonita y creo que me gustas, que tal si salimos algún día y así comprobar si tengo una oportunidad" pero no! Tenía que alimentar durante tres años este amor que tanto daño me hizo. Creo que el dicho "entre más grandes son, más fuerte es la caída" me va como anillo al dedo.

Y así fue, cada vez mi amor por ella crecía más y más, y también el temor al rechazo debí talvez ser mas honesta con lo que sentía y solo así mi vida hubiera sido más activa.

Llevaba una vida en parte feliz, con amigos, familia buena salud y Kyōko, mi mejor amiga cuatro ojos, buena persona siempre preocupada por los demás y no duda cuando se trata de brindar ayuda, y muy linda si te lo preguntas, aunque un poco anémica por la constante hemorragias nasales gracias a sus fantasías eróticas, (bueno nunca me lo dijo solo lo supongo) Chitose Ikeda.

Y ahora que tengo, familia, amigos, buena salud y… creo que eso es todo.

En el día de graduación sería un día inmemorable, tanto para mi como para mis compañeras de clase y Toshinō, estaba feliz, pero esa felicidad no duro mucho después del evento, estaba decidida a confesarle mis sentimientos a mi "dulce" Kyōko, aunque estaba un poco nerviosa, Chitose se acercó asía mi y coloco una mano en mi hombro y aún recuerdo sus palabras "tranquila Ayano-chan, todo estará bien". Como deseaba que fueran ciertas tus palabras, y no ayudo el hecho de que se acercara Toshinō tomada de la mano de su mejor amiga de la infancia Yui Funami y con una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Conocía bien esa mirada, era la que todas las mañanas veía en mi espejo cuando pensaba en ella. En ese momento supe que hoy no sería mi día.

"Ayano, Chitose que bueno que os encuentro" empezó a decir Toshinō, "queremos decirles algo muy importante… Yui y yo" y entonces desde lo más profundo de mi ser empezó a surgir un miedo, miedo a sus palabras que de seguro marcarían el inicio de una gran etapa de tristeza y depresión "estamos…." todo se volvió gris, no recuerdo bien lo que sucedió después, solo que corrí lo más rápido que mis pies me permitieron dejando atrás un rastro de miles de lágrimas y que ni si quiera me importaba a donde me dirigía. Ya nada me importaba.

Durante los siguientes meses me encerré en mi habitación, sola con mi sufrimiento, la única que dejaba que me viera en ese estado era mi mama y mi mejor amiga, he incluso empecé a faltar a clases (primer año de preparatoria) dando como resultado que aun no termine mi bachillerato.

En la empresa donde trabaja mi padre habían firmado un contrato con una empresa Americana, por lo cual todas las operaciones debían moverse de inmediato a Florida, con lo cual mi padre y mi mama debían mudarse a EEUU para asi seguir conservando sus puesto, y dándome a mi dos opciones: quedarme en Japón viviendo con una hermana de mi madre y enfrentar mi destino como se debe hacer o ir con ellos y huir de todos mis problemas y nunca volver.

Pues nunca mas volver a ver a Toshinō era una buena opción, y fue así que emprendí el viaje aunque con un poco de dolor departe de Chitose pero eso no quiere decir que me olvidaría también de ella, ya que en mis años que estuve en América nunca perdí contacto con ella, diariamente hacíamos video chat.

Se que dije que no volvería pero todo el mundo rompe sus promesas, ahora a pocos segundos de mi regreso, a pocos paso de volver a pisar suelo natal, una sonrisa se forma en mis labios.

Muy pronto conocerán a la nueva **Ayano Sugiura…**

Na eso suena espeluznante, pero aunque he cambiado un poco física y emocionalmente, en el fondo sigo siendo la misma, pero bien veamos la hora local 14:32, esto me supondrá un dolor de cabeza. Mientras voy por mi maleta y luego de recogerla se supone que debería encontrarme con alguien…

"ahhh que felicidad" no entiendo nada en un momento me encontraba deambulando por el aeropuerto y de pronto alguien me abraza por la espalda, no necesito darme la vuelta para saber que es cierta chica de cabellos de plata y ojos azules,

"vaya Chitose no has cambiado mucho" le digo mientras me giro y le devuelvo el abrazo, la verdad no me sorprende que este aquí ya que anteriormente me había comunicado con ella pidiéndole que me ayudara consiguiéndome un apartamento ya que mi antigua casa ya no existe, y que también me recogiera para que guiara a mi nueva casa por asi decirlo.

"Ayano-chan cuéntame como has estado, cuantos ami…" empezó de repente a bombardearme de preguntas, la verdad no la culpo, la felicidad que me invade en estos momentos es tan grande que no puedo dejar de sonreírle, pero todo a su debido tiempo.

"bueno no hay nada que tu no sepas ya Chitose" le dije "recuerda que siempre estuvimos en contacto, bueno ahora quisiera ir a casa" mientras recogía mi maleta

"oh déjame ayudarte" me dijo cuando arrebato de mis manos mi equipaje

"no es necesario no es muy pesada" pues en la maleta no llevaba mucha ropa, aunque en si era grande la mitad de su contenido era algunos recuerdos de mi estadía en Florida.

"bueno Chitose guíame a casa" y asi emprendimos un viaje en tren hacia Takaoka, nada aburrido ya que Chitose y yo empezamos a conversar de cualquier cosa, aunque la mayoría eran preguntas dirigidas a mi, que nunca dudaba en responder.

"llegamos" el lugar donde me llevo es un complejo de apartamentos, nada fuera de lo común aunque había algo familiar en este lugar, talvez este alucinando. Entramos en el lugar y luego nos dirigimos al ascensor, aun sigo pensando que esto es demasiado familiar. Una vez abiertas las puertas luego de un sonido característico que nos indicaba que estábamos en nuestro piso, seguí a mi amiga por el pasillo hasta detenernos en una puerta al final del mismo, y en frente otra puerta con un numero que nunca pude olvidar y tampoco ayudo el echo de que cierta puerta se abriría segundos después de estarla observando dando paso a la que se convertirá en mi vecina, una chica de cabellos negros con corte ligeramente varonil y ojos cafés de mas o menos mi altura.

"gusto en volver a verte Ayano" me dijo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa que lo único que hizo fue que se viera mucho mas linda. Girándome sobre mi misma, le dedique una mirada a mi amiga como diciéndole _que demonios._ su respuesta fur encogerse de hombros, _eso no ayuda mucho sabes_. Me volví para posar mi mirada en la persona que seguía sonriéndome adorablemente y actué como si nada

"Funami-san eres tu…?" pues claro que era ella quien mas.

"ha ha vaya que has cambiado pero por favor llámame Yui" si lo que tu digas

"no como crees… yo"

"por favor, que acaso no somos amigas?" _¿lo somos?_

"oh claro perdón Yui" _te matare Chitose._ La verdad no savia que hacer si salir corriendo o quedarme. De pronto y de una manera inesperada para mi, me encuentro rodeada por sus brazos, que en un momento dude pero devolví para no parecer maleducada.

"te extrañe" _estoy oyendo mal _"porque te fuiste?" _que demonios sucede aquí,_ creo que estoy a punto de desmayarme, mi mente esta en blanco y creo que estoy sonrojada

"bueno no fue mi decisión" mentirosa "mis padres, cuestiones de trabajos, tu sabes"._ Dios que alguien me explique!_ "y como esta Kyōko?" creo que dije algo malo pues ella dejo de abrazarme y su semblante de pronto cambio a uno sombrío, lo hubiera dejado asi pero no seria humano si no sintiera curiosidad "que sucede?" me atreví a preguntar. "creí que era tu novia?" si creen que esas palabras me afectan pues no lo asen.

"ella y yo terminamos hace años y por favor no quiero hablar de eso" creo que con eso damos por terminada la conversación pues la atmosfera se puso tensa "bueno creo que tienes cosas que desempacar, y no quiero quitarte mas tiempo, si hay algo que necesites ya sabes donde buscarme. Adiós" y sin decir mas la vi desaparecer en el ascensor.

De toda esta charla me había olvidado de Chitose, entonces decidí olvidarme de lo ocurrido y entrar en lo que se convertiría en mi nuevo hogar. Pues mi primera impresión al entrar fue de absoluto WOW! Una sala con sofá mesita en el centro donde no dudare en levantar mis pies y disfrutar de la TV LCD 3D con entretenimiento incluido, pues lo que sucede es que mi padre me dio cincuenta mil dólares para que decorara mi apartamento que desde luego ese trabajo se lo había encargado a mi buena amiga Chitose, claro que le pague! Aunque ella se negó a acertar el dinero. Mas adelante un comedor al puro estilo Japonés, cocina lo cual era algo que también extrañe de mi país o sea la gastronomía, y por ultimo mi habitación con una cama matrimonial en el centro (no se en que estaba pensando Chitose cuando la compro) un ropero desde luego repleto de bellos vestidos, faldas, jeans ropa interior sexi y cosas asi, un escritorio con una computadora. Espera! Y el baño? Creo que Chitose capto mi mensaje ya que me señalo con el dedo a una puerta del lado derecho de mi habitación, no necesitaba observarlo ya que como todo lo demás debe estar súper lindo.

Pero de nuevo mi mente volvió a los acontecimientos que sucedieron recientemente en el pasillo. Me deje caer en la cama y Chitose se sentó en la silla del escritorio "quieres saber lo que paso, no es asi" _acaso lees la mente_.

"si…"

"pues yo no se mucho pero si se que rompieron 3 meses iniciada su relación" tres meses ahora si que estoy perdida creí que el simple hecho de ser amigas de la infancia podría suponer un felices para siempre.

"por qué?, que salió mal?"

"lo siento Ayano, yo no puedo darte la respuesta"

"si eso creí".

"bueno creo que es hora de que me retire" se levanta de pronto y camina hacia la puerta

"espera… ya te vas"

"si mañana tengo exámenes de admisión en la universidad y quiero sacar buenas notas, además tu tienes que prepararte, mañana es tu primer de clases"

"espera tan pronto" eso si me sorprendió, deseaba tener almenos una semana para deambular por la zona y ver qué es lo que ha cambiado y que no.

"pues si quiere puedes ir la próxima semana" me lo pensé por un momento y conteste.

"esta bien ire, y en cual colegio estoy no me lo mostraras" cuando me doy cuenta que ella esta que sonríe como tonta me doy cuenta de algo "no me digas que…"

"pues si no hace falta que te lo muestre tu ya lo conoces bastante bien" ya me suponía, lo bueno de todo esto es que no me voy a encontrar con Toshinō Kyōko. O si… no talvez con sus amigas Akaza Akari y Yoshikawa Chinatsu y puede ser Furutani Himawari y Ohmuro Sakurako talvez hasta sean mis compañeras de aula, ya que Kyōko debe estar en alguna universidad, algo bueno salió de perder un año de estudio. Si mañana será un gran día.

"adiós Ayano-chan"

"adiós Chitose".

No se que tiempo estuve pensando o si me quede dormida por el viaje pues cuando eche una mirada a mi móvil me doy cuenta de que eran las 19:47, entonces me levando de la cama y me dirijo al baño para asearme, luego de ducharme me puse una toalla alrededor de pecho aunque no llegaba a cubrirme muy bien el trasero. (el echo de que este sola no quiere decir que ande desnuda, pueden llegar visitas) y como si fuera una señal oigo que tocan la puerta asi que me dirijo a la sala para abrirla.

"hola Ayaaa" como si fuera ya mucho lo ida que me había dejado hace unas horas, me encuentro nuevamente con Yui, aunque al parecer le sucede algo, porque se ha quedado estática y no dice palabra alguna y sin mencionar que esta roja. Ahora que la miro bien tiene la mirada baja, a donde estará mirando me pregunto. A ya se por qué, y yo también me sonrojo aunque no es mucho comparándome con ella, pues la mayoría de mi vergüenza se quedo en América y uds saben porque.

"he Yui decías algo" _voy a disfrutar esto_.

"he si te venia a invitar si no has cenado claro a que te unieras conmigo para la cena" _podría ser, bueno no tengo tanta hambre que digamos_.

"claro si no es mucha molestia"

"que me decías" _no entiendo yo no soy tan bonita comparada con ella, por que se me queda viendo_?

"que me encantaría, y mi rostro esta acá arriba," creí que no se podría poner mas roja pero una vez mas me equivoque.

"ah si lo siento, bueno te espero entonces, a las…"

"espera déjame ver" me giro para comprobar la hora mediante el reloj que esta junto a la TV. "son las 20:21" le digo mientras me giro para verla y me doy cuenta que tiene sus manos en su nariz y boca. "te sucede algo"

"no nada, te importaría volver a comprobar la hora"

"claro" _aunque no le veo caso_. "pues si esa es la hora" _es extraño ahora la manga de su blusa tiene sangre _

"bueno te veo en diez minutos"

"vale" _entonces porque sigue mirándome. "_puedes tomar una foto, si gustas" _Dios porque dije eso_,

"QUE! Oh lo siento, yo no quise… lo siento" y así fue cuando creía que este día no se pondría mas raro, veo a Yui retrocediendo a su departamento sin ni siquiera voltearse a ver por donde iba hasta que antes de cerrar la puerta inclina la cabeza y los hombros en señal de disculpa y cierra la puerta no sin antes dedicarme una última mirada como si yo fuera su idol favorita.

No se ni porque acepte su invitación a cenar, puede ser porque quería averiguar que fue lo que paso entre Kyōko y ella, y esta seria una buena forma, pero si quiero que hable voy a tener que ganarme su confianza, por lo cual hoy solo me dedicare a observar y a buscar alguna pista. Mientras ella estaba en la cocina dándole los últimos toques a la cena, me dedique a recorrer cada centímetro de su apartamento, bueno lo que estaba a mi alcance claro, lo primero que me llamo la atención fue la falta de fotos, parece ridículo no, pero lo que yo buscaba no estaba o sea fotos, no había ni una sola. Si mal no recuerdo ella tenia varias donde se la veía muy feliz con sus amigas. que tenia colocada en portarretratos muy orgullosa a la vista de todo el mundo, Y una que en especial que cada vez que la miraba me daba envidia, porque ahí estaba Toshinō Kyōko con Yui y se las veía muy felices, pero donde están?. Arriesgándome a ser descubierta me cole silenciosamente en su habitación, bueno ella dijo _siéntate como en casa _al menos ya tenia una coartada si llegara a descubrirme. En fin nada, ni debajo de la cama, ni en su escritorio, nada ni una sola foto aparte de ella y una niña que no conozco, talvez en el armario. Yo guardaba la foto que tenia de Kyōko en mi armario bueno antes de destruirla claro. Asi que me dirigí al único armario en la habitación. _Nada por aquí, nada por aya, talvez detrás de la ropa_. Abri la ropa que estaba colgada con mis manos como si de una cortina se tratase y lo que vi me dejo perpleja.

Que demonios… oigo pasos "Ayano donde estas" _ai no estoy muerta, que hago_. Cerré rápidamente el armario y me senté en la cama "oh aquí estas, pero que haces aquí" _y ahora que le digo_. "bueno no importa" dijo mientras me regalaba una sonrisa. Esta no es la Yui que yo conocía. "la cena esta servida, vamos antes de que se enfríe" la Yui que yo conocía… "ok te sigo".

La cena transcurrió sin problemas, conversamos muy a gusto para mi sorpresa, _es como si ella estuviera realmente sola_. Y ni una sola vez toque el tema de Kyōko, ni de el porque de lo que hay en su habitación. Siento que si soy mas amigable con ella, algún día me lo dirá todo, por el momento disfrutare de ser su vecina.

Mientras le ayudaba a limpiar la vajilla dije "y a que universidad vas" sentí curiosidad y se me ocurrió preguntar

"a la universidad tecnica de Takaoka… y tu" vaya ahora si siento vergüenza a decir que aun sigo en la escuela

"bueno… la verdad es que aun no me he graduado de la prepa" ahora si estaba roja de vergüenza

"pero porque" talvez no hara daño si sigo mintiendo

"es… por lo de la mudanza, tan solo pude estudiar dos años en el extranjero" bien un aplauso a la mas grande mentirosa que se ha creado, bueno creo que estoy exagerando.

"ya veo… me hubiera… gustado… que fuéramos… juntas… a la universidad" la gran Yui esta titubeando, no lo creería si no lo estuviera viendo… espera QUE! Que fue lo que dijo?. Algo raro pasa aquí y voy a averiguar que es!

"ops creo que se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que me retire" y no estaba mintiendo, aunque me la pase muy bien ya era hora de ir a descansar.

"ya te vas, no te puedes quedar un poco mas" díganme loca pero parece que note un deje de tristeza en lo último que dijo. Ella realmente esta sola, que paso con sus amigas, con su familia?.

"no lo siento pero… podremos repetir este momento cualquier otro día recuerda que somos vecinas" no creí que esas palabras la harían feliz, pero así lo hicieron.

"claro me encantaría" y me dedico una sonrisa que por alguna extraña razón hizo que mi corazón empezara a latir rápidamente_. Vaya que es linda, pero en que estoy pensando._ Y me acompaño hasta la puerta, antes de salir me gire a verla por última vez

"gracias por todo, fue muy agradable, me la pase bien contigo… adiós que descanses" pero antes de poder salir por completo, ella había tomado mi brazo obligándome a mirarla, y me sorprendió con un abrazo y un beso en mi mejilla

"hasta mañana". No se lo que sucedió pero ahora me encuentro mirando fijamente su puerta.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano con el único hecho de que no quería llegar tarde a mi primer día de clases, así que después de arreglarme desayunar y preparar mi almuerzo, estaba casi lista. Antes de abordar el ascensor le dedique una mirada a la entrada de mi vecina. _Talvez ya no este_. Aunque me hubiera gustado tocar su puerta me contuve ya que aún no me sacaba de mi mente lo que sucedió ayer y no sabría como comportarme delante de ella, realmente estará sola, bueno eso lo averiguaré con el tiempo pero lo que hay en su habitación… por qué? Que significa…

Luego de unos minutos me encontraba en un lugar que conocía bastante bien, el lugar donde todo empezó…

Donde quiera que mirara habían lindas chicas, vaya esto es el paraíso y lo mejor de todo es que no había ni una sola cabellera rubia, mejor para mi aunque creo que exagero, lógico que ella ya no esta aquí aunque es bastante perezosa siempre sacaba buenas notas, no me sorprendería que ahora este en la misma universidad que Yui.

_Bueno lo primero que tengo que hacer es ir a la dirección. _Y con ese pensamiento me dirigí al lugar donde creo que sigue estando la dirección. _Vaya que hay chicas lindas talvez podría divertirme un poco, creo que este será mi mejor añunnb _perdón por eso pero lo que sucede es que choque con alguien cuando estaba girando desprevenida en una esquina.

"uh lo siento déjame ayudarte" _espera… conozco esa voz. _Con los nervios de punta lentamente comencé a levantar mi mirada como si estuviera estudiando a la chica que tenía en frente, hasta que mi mirada se posó en su rostro. _No… puede… ser_.

* * *

HOLA A TODOS COMO YA HABIA DICHO ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA EN EL MUNDO DEL FANFIC.

TODO COMENTARIO SERAN BIEN RECIBIDO, YA QUE DE UDS DEPENDE DE QUE ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUE


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA GENTE COMO ESTAIS. AQUI LES TRAIGO LA SEGUNDA PARTE.

GRACIAS A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS LA VERDAD NO ESPERABA NI UNO SOLO, EN FIN

YURUYURI NO ME PERTENECE Y TODO ESO. DISFRUTEN

CUANDO SE VOLVIÓ COMPLICADO

* * *

Bueno ahí estaba yo en total shock, ya que mis respiraciones se habían detenido y por consiguiente estaría poniéndome azul en este momento, creo que haber sido asustada de muerte por un asesino loco no se compara con estos acontecimientos, mi mentón debe estar ahora por los suelos si no me equivoco.

"Ayano eres tu" _no idiota soy Santa Claus_ "en verdad eres tu… Ayano" _y ahora qué hago _me pregunto, _ya se finge demencia_

"eh… eh nou nou mi no ser Ayano, ser estudiante de intercambio" _no se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor _

"en verdad crees que nací ayer" _la verdad si me lo contaran no dudaría ni un segundo _

"bueno si soy yo… contenta".

Lo siguiente que supe es que de un solo tirón ella me había elevado (ya que aún seguía sentada sobre mi trasero) y ahora estoy en un fuerte abrazo que me deja sin aire, mientras la loca rubia seguía dando saltos de alegría, _en serio tanto gusto le da volverme a ver._

"por favor Toshinō Kyōko, me estas asfixiando" logro decir entre todo el alboroto que ha creado,

"ups si lo siento"

"también me da gusto verte Toshinō" bueno creo que es cierto aunque ya no sienta nada por la rubia, tanto Yui como Kyōko, tuvieron mi perdón hace años, aunque más bien seria como una disculpa, lógico que la única culpable fui yo.

"tienes que contármelo todo" _en serio_ "te desapareciste sin siquiera decir a donde ibas" _espera! Hay algo que no entiendo, porque dice eso, creí que Chitose se había encargado de informar a todas de mi paradero._ "y por ultimo… te fuiste sin despedirte de mi" _está llorando_, "no sabes la falta que me haces" ahora me siento la peor basura que ha pisado este planeta, lentamente me acerque a ella y la rodee con mis brazos, ella coloco su cabeza de manera que mi hombro ocultara sus ojos, queriendo así acabar con su sollozo. Intuitivamente trate de consolarla pasando mi mano por su hermosa cabellera. Hasta que por fin se calmó.

"estas bien" pregunte

"si.." contesto mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa, "kyaahh" a no entiendo a esta chica en un momento estaba llorando a mares, y ahora está saltando cual perro al enterarse que su amo esta de vuelta. "es que no lo puedo creer" pues ni yo tampoco, "pero en serio debes contármelo todo… empezando con el porque te fuiste" la verdad no quisiera que ella se enterara,

"bueno fue por mis padres" en parte eso es cierto, "tenían que mudarse a florida por cuestiones de trajo" hasta ahora todo bien,

"y conociste a Orlando" a quien "dicen que es un chico muy divertido que está en florida_" se volvió más tonta o estoy imaginando_

"no Kyōko, Orlando es una ciudad de florida donde hay parques temáticos" trate de explicar "pero yo vivía en Miami"

"ah ya lo sabía… un momento, me llamaste Kyōko" eso le sorprende? Es cierto que siempre usaba el famoso (TOSHINO KYOKO) pero que sepan que he madurado, y espero que ella también.

"y que si lo hice… ese es tu nombre no"

"bueno si… pero"

"que no te gusta" _que crees que estás haciendo, tratamos de olvidarnos de ella, sabes _

"no es eso… solo me da mucha alegría" decía mientras desviaba la mirada al piso y se sonrojaba ligeramente. " bueno…" aun no despega la mirada del piso, y empieza a jugar con sus dedos, "tu… ti titienes novio" a que viene esa pregunta, mas sin dudar me apresuro a contestar

"no" creo que fue un error ya que se abalanzo hacia mi y nuevamente empezó a abrazarme, besarme la mejilla, "espera Kyōko contrólate, que sucede" Trate de quitármela de encima

"tu serás mía" eso si me dejo muda,

"que quieres decir?" por fin se apartó a distancia segura

"nada yo no he dicho nada". Trate de olvidar lo acontecido segundos antes, y ahora si deseo respuestas y solo voy a obtenerlas preguntando claro.

"Kyōko podrías por favor decirme que haces aquí?"

"pues hablando contigo, que no!" _Dios dame paciencia,_

"no me refería a eso, lo que trato de decir es… porque aun estas en la academia?" y como si de una revelación se tratase

"ah te refieres a que porque no me he graduado"

"si!"

bueno yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta" _auch golpe bajo, requiriendo salida de emergencia _

"por qué me arrestaron por posesión ilegal de narcóticos y porque me da la gana_" que acaso están compitiendo para saber quién es más boba,_

"en serio" _ya borra esa tonta sonrisa tuya, me pone nerviosa, _

"bueno ya, con todo lo del papeleo y la mudanza, perdí un año, contenta!" de todo está conmoción me he olvidado de analizar que tanto ha cambiado físicamente,

"de momento si" decía mientras me regalaba un guiño, que de seguro derretiría a aquella chiquilla que una vez estuvo loca por ti, eso ya no funcionara conmigo.

"y bien… porque estás aquí" ya me empezaba a desesperar, no se cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que llegue

"bueno la verdad es que reprobé mi último año y pues heme aquí" mirándola fijamente me doy cuenta cuanto ha crecido la rubia. Su busto es más grande que el mío. Y por si fuera poco tenía unas piernas y un trasero, que si no fuera por mi auto control estuviera ahora babeando sobre ella.

"no entiendo por qué reprobaste si siempre has sido mejor que yo, y podría decir con toda certeza que eras hasta mejor que Yui" al parecer no le agrado nada que oír hablar de su ex, porque ya había agarrado sus cosas y estaba a punto de marcharse con una cara de pocos amigos.

"lo siento Ayano la campana está a punto de sonar, así que debo ir a clases" y con esas últimas palabras se marchó por las escaleras hacia el último piso. _Creo que si quiero saber que sucedió entre esas dos, voy a tener que conseguir información por otros lados, por lo vista a Kyōko tampoco le agrada la idea de hablar sobre su relación con Yui._

En fin sabiendo ya que aula me tocaba, me dirigía al tercer piso, salón 3-C, espero que no me toque con Kyōko, aún sigo aterrada por sus palabras anteriores "tu serás mía" enserio que significa, y aun peor por que termino con Yui.

Luego de presentarme como es debido di una rápida mirada al salón, ni una sola cabellera rubia gracias al cielo, la maestra me indico un lugar vacío donde podría sentarme, ubicada cerca de la ventana unas cuantas cabezas atrás claro que no era la última, ese puesto estaba ocupado por una chica de cabello negro no pude ver su rostro porque al parecer estaba ocupada leyendo algún libro, la ventana me daba una hermosa vista de los campos donde se encontraban las canchas, _una cancha de tenis, eso si es nuevo_. Más allá había un hermoso bosque heterogéneo.

Al parecer el aula estaba llena de hermosas chicas que cuchicheaban acerca de mí, creo por ahí oí un "_baya es muy linda" "que preciosa" "tendrá novia_" y esas cosas lo cual animaron un poco mi mañana, pero creo que hable demasiado pronto.

"hola Ayano" no puede ser, la chica que estaba detrás de mí no era otra que la mismísima Toshinō Kyōko.

"qué demonios haces aquí… y por qué llevas peluca"

"bueno este es mi salón y la peluca, es solo un juego que me gusta jugar con la sensei" no dije nada mas tan solo me dediqué la mayor parte del tiempo a prestar atención y tomar notas, y una nota mental que decía así: _recordatorio, asesinar a Chitose_.

Después del increíble día de clases, estaba en mi apartamento haciendo mi tarea lo mas rápido posible ya que tenía planes sorpresa con cierta cuatro ojos. Una vez terminada mi tarea decidí ducharme y ponerme algo cómodo (algo de color rojo, porque seguro que correrá sangre).

Lista para partir me detuve un momento a contemplar cierta entrada que conocía bien, _talvez es el momento de devolverle su amabilidad. _Decidí tocar el timbre de Yui pues ya debería estar en casa. No tuve que esperar mucho ya que como un rayo ella había abierto la puerta y con una hermosa sonrisa que lo único que hizo fue confundirme más, agrego...

"hola Ayano-chan, gustar pasar" _me invita a pasar sin decirle aun el motivo por el cual llame a su puerta_.

"no gracias estoy de salida, solo quería saber como estas" porque se sonroja

"si estoy bien, gracias por preguntar"

"y también quería invitarte a cenar fuera esta noche" dije algo mal, ella se ha puesto aun mas roja y parece que tiene problemas para hablar hasta…

"ce ce ce cenar… como en una cita" _cita? Yo no he dicho nada parecido. _

_"_bueno no, solo es que como tú me invitaste a cenar ayer pues quiero devolverte ese lindo gesto, y lo de ir a un restaurant es solo porque no soy buena en la cocina que digamos" vaya que mentirosa que soy la realidad es que no me gusta cocinar.

"claro me encantaría" decía mientras se acercó a mí y tomaba mis manos entre las suyas, pero como si fuera cuestión de apretar un botón ella se apartó y empezó a temblar ligeramente, como si estuviera sofocándose ya que su mirada iba de aquí para allá "pero lo siento hoy no puedo, tengo mucha tarea que hacer" su semblante de repente cambio a uno que ya había visto antes, es como si estuviera viendo a la antigua Yui, algo que me sorprendió mucho, porque del cambio tan repentino.

"bueno eso no es problema si quieres puedo ayudarte y así terminaras más rápido, para que estés libre" si antes extrañaba a la antigua Yui, ahora la odio.

"tú no me puedes ayudar" dijo con voz monótona y una cara de póker, "nadie puede… adiós no te quitare más tiempo" y con eso cerró la puerta dejándome en un estado de absoluta sorpresa y por alguna extraña razón me dolieron sus palabras.

Mientras me acercaba a la residencia Ikeda aún seguía pensando en las palabras de Yui _"tu no puedes ayudarme"_ que significa.

Como si tuvieras poderes o algo así, las puertas de la casa de Chitose se abrieron sin ni siquiera tocarlas, para revelar a una chica de ojos verdes y cabello de plata, Chizuru. "adelante mi hermana te está esperando" no salió de mi boca ningún comentario, solo seguí a Chizuru luego de quitarme los zapatos, hasta la habitación de Chitose.

"hola Ayano-chan te he estado esperando, seguro que quieres respuestas no es así" _acaso tienes poderes telepáticos o que. _No dije nada solo me dedique a observarla "bueno primero te queremos decir que no sabemos el motivo real por el cual Toshinō-san no se graduó"

"quieres decir que no la reprobaron?"

"bueno en parte si, pero no fue por malas notas, ella falto a los exámenes" esto que significa "Toshinō-san tenia las mejores calificaciones, y si te lo preguntas era mejor que Yui, aunque no ayudo el hecho de que las calificaciones de Yui bajaran después de romper con Kyōko"

"que me quieres decir"

"lo que trato de decir es que si no hubieras salido corriendo aquel día, entenderías un poco esta situación" _ahora entiendo menos._ "es cierto que Kyōko y Yui fueron novias, pero, eso no sucedió sino hasta después de dos años de la graduación" "ahora te estarás preguntando que tiene que ver que Kyōko siga en la prepa" _vaya que si lees la mente_. "pues nada en realidad, solo supuse que te gustaría saber, como te dije antes no sabemos el motivo real"

"talvez quiere seguir haciendo de las suyas" esta vez la que hablo fue Chizuru.

"a que te refieres con _las suyas"_

"no lo sabemos bien pero creemos que el motivo por el cual Yui dudo durante dos años, y el motivo de su ruptura tres meses después, haya sido infidelidad".

"pero hoy en la escuela Kyōko no mostro signos de andar con alguien, tampoco le vi coquetear con chicas, es más me sorprendió el hecho de que en parte controlara sus impulsos"

"que averiguaste Ayano-chan" Chizuru pregunto

"bueno en cierto modo muchas chicas lindas se acercaron a Kyōko hoy en el colegio, y al parecer querían coquetear con ella, pero ella no les prestó atención, hasta podría jurar que ya tengo enemigas. Durante todo el día Kyōko solo hablo conmigo y por extraño que parezca uso una peluca todo el día, y la peor parte es que nunca me dejo en paz."

"algo mas Ayano-chan" bueno también están esa palabras que me dijo cuándo nos encontramos y luego el llanto, parecía que en verdad me extrañaba, pero esas palabras…

"no nada más" decidí no decirles hasta nuevo aviso. Sin duda algo raro pasa aquí.

Pasamos la siguiente hora hablando de cualquier cosa y jugando almohadazos con las chicas, la verdad extrañaba mucho estos tiempos en que podía venir todos los días a jugar con Chitose y Chizuru.

"oh mira la hora, ya se está haciendo demasiado tarde" debería volver al apartamento quiero ver si a Yui ya se le paso el mal humor. "creo que mejor me retiro" con esto último me retire de la residencia Ikeda no sin antes despedirme de Chizuru y Chitose, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que ellas me habían mentido o que no me contaron toda la verdad y que habrá querido decir Chitose cuando se despidió de mi "_ella te necesita" que será, y quien me necesita._

Mi móvil empezó a vibrar en mi bolsilla indicándome te tenía una llamada entrante, casi de inmediato conteste. "hola, Ayano Sugiura al habla"

"señorita Sugiura es la constructora takeshi, le llamamos para informarle que su casa ya está lista" recuerdan cuando les dije que mi casa ya no existe, bueno no era mentira, lo que sucede fue que hace un año hubo un incendio en mi casa por algo de un cortocircuito según el informe de los bomberos, y entonces mi padre decidió volver a construirla y dármela como regalo por mis 18, (no cuenta el hecho de que cumplí los 18 hace 4 meses, que fue cuando me la regalo) ahora lo que tengo que hacer es contactar un equipo de mudanza para que lleven mis cosas del apartamento hasta allá. Lo raro es que según mi padre no estaría lista sino hasta dentro de un mes.

"bueno esos son buenas noticias pero una pregunta, según tenía entendido no estaría lista hasta fin de mes"

"si, lo que sucede es que estamos escasos de proyectos y pues por ese motivo terminado antes"

"bien gracias por todo".

Luego de quedar con la mudanza que para mi mala suerte no podrán venir sino pasado mañana, me dirijo al apartamento porque quería descansar y tal vez ver a Yui, tenía cosas que decirle, puede que ya este desocupada y acepte mi invitación de ir a cenar.

"Yui estas en casa" tengo 20 minutos tocando la cuerda pero nadie responde, "Yui soy Ayano, abre por favor" presiento que hay muchas cosas que me ocultan, pero la verdadera pregunta es porque?

_Talvez salió _eso hay una persona que sabe la respuesta y hoy lo voy a saber, me dirijo al vestíbulo para encontrarme con el encargado de edificio, "hola señor happosai" el señor al cual me dirijo es un hombre de más o menos 50 años, aunque sigue bien en forma.

"hola señorita Sugiura, se le ofrece algo?"

"si quisiera saber si la señorita Funami ha abandonado el edifico ya que estoy llamando a su puerta pero no hay respuesta"

"claro la señorita Funami ha salido como todos los días, ahora que lo pienso ayer fue el único día que regreso minutos después de haberse ido"

"no entiendo, ella sale todas las noches"

"si así es, desde hace ya seis meses"

"le ha dicho dónde va"

"no aunque siempre regresa a las dos de la mañana" ese último dato me dejo boquiabierta, donde se dirige. Se me ocurre algo para saber si es lo que pienso

"dígame señor, Funami-san está al día con el alquiler"

"lo siento señorita no puedo revelar ese dato_" maldito seas tan bien que me estabas cayendo. _Entonces metí mi mano en mi bolso y le avente diez dólares sobre el escritorio, que con gusto tomo.

"ahora le repetiré la pregunte… Funami está o no al día con el alquiler"

"pues si lo pone de ese modo será un gusto responderle, y la verdad es que ella tiene orden de desalojo" no puede ser, pero si no es a trabajar a dónde ira? "ella debe tres meses" debo tomar una decisión y creo que es la correcta aunque solo nos hemos vuelto a ver desde ayer siento que es mi deber como su amiga, no permitirle pasar apuros, si quiero ser una buena amiga tengo que actuar desde ya!

"señor otra cosita, el día después de mañana vendrán los de la mudanza, y me gustaría que les permitiese total libertad para mover mis cosas"

"claro no es ningún problema"

"y también las pertenencias de la señorita Funami"

"temo que no puedo hacer eso" _y ahora que_ "en vista de que la señorita Funami no ha cancelado su deuda, me debo en la penosa situación de embargar todas sus pertenencias" _pero si serás hijo de_. "a menos que cancele su deuda más impuestos, no le puedo permitir llevarse nada" _ahora si que lo odio, pero yo no me voy de aquí sin Yui_, así pues volví a meter mi mano en mi bolso y ahora saque una chequera pero antes

"acepta cheques" y como si de un niño se tratase, el cual descubre su juguete nuevo el día de navidad, el señor happosai estaba que saltaba de la alegría. "aquí tiene"

"gracias"

Esa noche no pude conciliar el sueño, en mi cabeza estaba los acontecimientos que había vivido, porque Kyōko no se graduó, porque Chitose no me dijo la verdad, y aunque me sorprenda lo más importante porque la actitud de Yui.

"_ella te necesita" a quien te refieres Chitose, es a Yui o a Kyōko._

"_tu no puedes ayudarme" pero si no me dejas intentarlo, como quieres que pueda_

Escucho que se abren las puertas del ascensor, alguien acaba de llegar, miro la hora y me doy cuenta de que es las 02:45, el viejo ese no mentía después de todo, rápidamente salgo de la cama y me dirijo hacia la entrada, abro la puerta deseando que ella este del otro lado, pero no. Ya se ha marchado a su apartamento.

Debería tocar, se enojara conmigo, no! sacudí todos esos pensamientos negativos de mi cabeza y con paso firme me dirijo hacia su puerta "Yui estás ahí" no hay respuesta, talvez este cansada y ya se fue a dormir. Antes de ingresar a mi apartamento me doy cuenta de algo, más bien de un olor que conozco muy bien… alcohol.

A la mañana siguiente aunque me desperté temprano y prácticamente corrí en pijama hacia el departamento de Yui, quería verla hablar con ella, decirle que puede confiar en mí para lo que sea. Pero no tuve suerte ella ya se había marchado.

Con los ánimos por el suelo decido ir al colegio, para ser acosada por Kyōko durante todo el día, no diré lo que sucedió porque la verdad no me acuerdo. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no tome apuntes ni una sola vez, cuando llegue al apartamento decidí darme un baño, no hice la tarea porque no tengo ni puta idea de lo que tengo que hacer, así que me dispuse a tomar una siesta para aclarar mis ideas, _hoy no podre ver a Yui. _Últimamente solo ella ha ocupado mis pensamientos.

"estas aquí por respuestas, no es así" _que comes que adivinas Chitose_.

"asi es" nuevamente me encuentro en la residencia Ikeda, pero ahora de verdad estoy enojada con Chitose porque me oculta tanta información,

"Ayano tú me conoces mejor que nadie no es así" solo asiento con la cabeza "entonces debe saber muy bien que soy muy buena guardando secretos, y que no me puedo dar el lujo de quebrantar la confianza que se ha depositado en mi" ahora comprendo porque tanto misterio, ella está guardando el secreto de alguien, pero de quien, es inútil que siga preguntándole a Chitose, sé muy bien que guardando secretos ella es la mejor, ni aunque la torturen nunca dirá una palabra.

Pero tengo una idea, si mal no recuerdo alcohol es una pista fiable, por ahí debo empezar mi búsqueda de Yui, miro la hora 20:48 talvez esta vez tenga éxito. "bien Chitose se que tu eres una persona muy fiable, y que nunca rompes tus promesas, es así que he decidido averiguar lo que sucede por mi cuenta"

"lo siento Ayano-chan"

"tranquila, entiendo pero necesito poner en claro mis ideas, conoces algún bar donde pueda conseguir algo de beber" que? Recuerdan… América. Cuando estaba en USA muchas veces visite varios bares, claro que siempre salía con un grupo de amigos, y aunque frecuentaba los bares no bebía demasiado, al menos no tanto como para perder todos mis sentidos.

Al parecer mi pregunta le causo un ataque de risa a Chitose ya que no paraba de reir, "cual es lo gracioso Chitose" le dije ya que me parecía extraño,

"lo… lo siento Ayano pero creo que preguntaste a la persona equivocada" cierto Chitose aún se vuelve loca solo con chocolate, imagínense si prueba licor. Me estoy quedando sin opciones. "pero Chizuru te podría ayudar" es cierto a ella le gusta andar de parranda aunque no lo parezca.

"con gusto te llevare a dónde quieres Ayano" de pronto soltó Chizuru, pero cuando llego aquí,

"bien aunque no quiero ir muy lejos"

"está bien puedes esperar en el auto" asentí, y me dirijo al garaje, siento la ligera sospecha de que no me llevará al lugar que deseo "bien, lista podemos irnos" el lugar donde me llevo estaba a 15 minutos de la residencia Ikeda, una vez en la entrada me tome un minuto para observar el lugar (bar las conejitas) vaya nombre, mientras me dirijo al interior me doy cuenta de que Chizuru aún estaba en el auto

" no vienes?"

"no presiento que no estarás mucho tiempo ahí dentro, tendré el auto listo" que me quiso decir con eso.

Una vez dentro, casi me desmayo, muchas camareras vestidas de conejitas muy hermosas por todo el lugar, aunque me sentí un poco asustada por el par de gorilas que custodiaban la entrada, me acerque a la barra y ordene una margarita, había algún tipo de espectáculo, una chica muy atractiva con una hermosa voz cantaba una bella melodía, para disfrutar mejor el espectáculo decidí sentarme en una mesa, estaba tan concentrada en aquella chica que hasta se me olvido mi bebida, hasta que "disculpe señorita pero olvido en la barra su bebi…da" la chica en cuestión se había quedado en absoluto shock cuando me vio, y mi reacción no fue diferente a la suya al darme cuenta de quien se trataba….

* * *

HOLA OTRA VEZ ESTO ME LLEVO APROXIMADAMENTE OCHO HORAS EN ESCRIBIRLO, AUNQUE SIGO PENSANDO QUE NO ES MUY BUENA HISTORIA. USTEDES QUERIDOS LECTORES DECIDIRÁN SI VALE LA PENA DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD. UNA VEZ MAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS NO VEREMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.


	3. Chapter 3

**Números rojos; cueste lo que cueste.**

* * *

"ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ" de repente grite muy fuerte que todo el bar se sumió en un silencio, y empezaron a observarme, "RESPONDEME" no sé a qué hora me había convertido en una fiera, más bien, no sabía el motivo por el cual me había enfurecido tanto, estaba tan enojada con Yui, conmigo misma, con Chitose por ocultarme todo esto, con el mundo entero.

Yui no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo se dedicó a mirarme con una cara de miedo total, incluso coloco su bandeja a modo de escudo, seguramente para protegerse de mí. Habían pasado varios minutos y ella no emitía palabra alguna, harta de toda esta mierda tome su bandeja y la arroje al suelo, y empecé a halarla hacia la salida, aunque no llegue muy lejos porque el par de gorilas me ha cerrado el paso,

"déjenme pasar" les dije de manera amenazante. "AHORA" ellos se sorprendieron no esperaban que una chica como yo pudiera intimidarlos, pero se mantuvieron firmes.

"temo que no podemos hacer eso señorita" esa voz provino a mis espaldas, sin dudarlo me giro para enfrentarme al tipo que seguramente es el dueño del lugar, ya que vestía con una camisa azul, con chaleco de cuero y jean, también todos sus dedos de la mano llevaba anillos incrustados de diamantes. Es el típico cabron. "la señorita a la que intenta llevarse es mi empleada, y no puede renunciar ya que firmó un contrato" _yo no me voy de aquí sin Yui, cueste lo que cueste_.

"cien dólares si anulas el contrato"

"hecho".

Una vez que los gorilas nos dieron paso arrastré literalmente a Yui hasta donde estaba el auto de Chizuru. Yui no dijo ni una sola palabra de camino al apartamento solo se dedicó a observar el paisaje nocturno que le entregaba la ciudad atreves de la ventana. Igualmente yo no sabía que decir, como explicar el arranque de ira que acababa de tener. Ni yo misma lo sé.

Llegamos al complejo minutos después, y Yui salió del auto, entonces que voltee a verla mientras me daba la espalda y caminaba al edificio, fue cuando me di cuenta que tenía un traje de conejita el cual la hacía ver adorable, no la seguí, pues tengo cosas pendientes que hacer.

"tú lo sabias, no es así" mire a Chizuru quien solo asintió con la cabeza, "por eso fue que me llevaste a ese lugar" solo asintió nuevamente, "ella también lo sabe?"

"así es, fue lo último que discutí con mi hermana antes de salir de casa" otra cosa más, aunque tuve miedo al principio, debía saber.

"ese lugar…" antes de que terminara, ella añadió...

"tranquila Ayano. Ese lugar esta regularizado, no se permite que los clientes se propasen con las camareras" eso me tranquiza, por ahora… pero aún hay un detalle.

"cuanto ganaba"

"veinte dólares hora" eso me dejo aún más confundida. _Si ganaba tanto, porque tiene orden de desalojo?. _

Estaba ahora en un gran caso detectivesco, que ni yo misma lo creo, esto cada vez se complica más, _pero por Yui… cueste lo que cueste_. Así que si no era para pagar su alquiler, entonces para que trabajaba en un lugar así, si bien la paga era buena porque no pago su deuda, acaso no le importa perderlo todo, o es acaso que está metida en algo muy grande, y donde está su familia.

"Chizuru podrías hacerme el favor de decirme que demonios PASA AQUI" con un suspiro de cansancio que al pareces ella también se estaba exasperando empezó a narrar...

"todo empezó cuando Kyōko y ella rompieron, Yui estaba tan deprimida que quisimos levantarle el ánimo, así que la llevamos a un club que no está muy lejos de aquí, si hubiéramos sabido que no sería buena tomadora nunca le hubiéramos llevado, ella casi destrozo el lugar, actuaba de una forma que solo había visto en internet, y no eran personas precisamente. Incluso golpeo al barman puedes creerlo, en fin… lograron contenerla pero se la llevaron no sabemos dónde, ella nunca nos dijo. Esa noche ella desapareció."

Mientras escuchaba atentamente, mi mente trataba de darle sentido a sus palabras y creo saber a dónde va. "ella fue arrestada, por daños a la propiedad privada?"

"no"…. "la policía llego pero no se llevaron a nadie" bastante ilógico, pero donde se la llevaron, talvez ella tenga una especie de acuerdo con el dueño del lugar, y es allá donde va a parar todo su dinero.

"podrías llevarme a ese lugar?"

"claro… pero si vas hablar con el dueño, te recomiendo que tengas mucho cuidado, se rumorea que está totalmente loco". _Cuete lo que cueste_

Al llegar al lugar que es por fuera como una especie de bodega con tan solo una entrada, si este lugar se incendia tendrán problemas. Después de darles algunas indicaciones a Chizuru, como que tuviera el auto listo para una graciosa huida rápida, me dispongo a entrar en el sitio en cuestión, vaya que es popular, el lugar está repleto al parecer es un sitio solo para mujeres lo que termino gustándome. Sacudí esos últimos pensamientos y me dirigí a los guardias que para mi sorpresa también son mujeres.

"necesito hablar con el que está al mando de este sitio" la chica a la cual me dirijo es una mujer de al menos 30 años, pero con un cuerpo muy bien trabajado, bestia un inusual uniforme, pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta negra que pone en letras blancas **SEGURIDAD, **y su típico garrote en la cintura

"lo siento pero mi lady no recibe a nadie" esto me supondrá un problema talvez si les digo que vengo de parte de Yui, me dejen hablar con su jefe?

"estoy aquí para tratar asuntos muy importante de parte de la señorita Funami" espero que la conozcan, aunque no lo dudaría con el alboroto que provoco en este lugar. Al parecer funciona ya que me hace una señal para que le siga, aunque estoy un poco nerviosa de a donde me llevara.

"sígame por favor"

Comienzo a seguir a la mujer por lo que parece ser un pasillo, no distingo bien por la falta de iluminación, lo cual me hace poner los pelos de punta. Deteniendo abruptamente en una puerta en particular, la mujer de seguridad da pequeños golpecitos en la puerta y luego esta se abre. Me sorprendo al ver que hay detrás del umbral, es un salón bien amplio, bien iluminado, mientras recorro la vista por el lugar veo que hay una pecera un sofá una TV con entretenimiento pelota de juego, el lugar está decorado con un toque infantil a mi parecer.

Mi mirada se detiene un sitio en particular, un escritorio colocado en una esquina donde se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño claro amarrado en una coleta, aun no puedo ver su rostro ya que esta de espalda. "mi lady, tiene visitas" la de seguridad hablo...

"os dije que no quería interrupciones" ella dijo, por su tono de voz deduzco que debe tener unos treinta.

"dice que viene de parte de Funami" ella gira rápidamente en total felicidad, ahora me doy cuenta de que me equivoque, tan solo es una chica de más o menos mi edad, como puede alguien así dirigir este lugar, llevaba una camisa con cuello de tortuga blanca y sobre esta un típico chaleco negro, pantalón blanco y zapatos… bueno al parecer esta descalza, es de tez blanca y tiene ojos ámbar.

"pero por que no me habías dicho" se dirige la chica a la mujer de seguridad "bien… puedes retirarte y por favor que nadie me interrumpa hasta que la señorita salga ok" _eso me da miedo_

"entendido mi lady" y con una ligera inclinación la mujer de seguridad salió de la sala cerrando la puerta tras de ella, me giro para solo encontrarme con que la dueña que al parecer me dé una forma muy rara, soy yo o su cabello tiene vida propia ya que su coleta se mueve como si de una cola de perro se tratase.

Algo debe andar mal conmigo ya que solo me he quedado observando a la chica, pero analizando cada curva de su hermoso cuerpo_, siento una atracción sexual por ella_.

"y bien" me despierto de mi trance icónico al cual me ha inducido "mi nombre es Yachiyo, solo Yachiyo… cómo te llamas?" ella me pregunta

"Sugiura Ayano" _no sé porque no puedo dejar de verla, es tan sexi_

"gustar tomar asiento" me ofrece una silla junto al escritorio

"gracias" le informo luego de haberme sentado

"bien… quieres desnudarme o lo hacemos con ropa"

"QUE!" _esta demente_

"ha ha ha lo siento lo siento solo jugaba" nuevamente despierto de mi trance solo que esta vez dudo que vuelva a caer en él, esta chica me hace recordar a Kyōko lo cual me da un mal sabor de boca. "ok dejémonos de juegos" _y quien está jugando contigo_, "cuál es el motivo de tu visita… bienes a pedir mi mano en matrimonio" _claro que no_ "siii… claro que me casare contigo Ayano-chan" decía mientras se abalanza sobre el escritorio y logra abrazarme.

"qué demonios te pasa, contrólate, no vine aquí para eso" logro zafarme de su agarre

"no eres nada divertida Ayano-chan" mientras hacia un puchero que la hizo ver más adorable, _que contrólate Ayano, recuerda tu objetivo_.

"estoy aquí para saber que negocios tienes con la señorita Funami" ella finge sorpresa

"negocios?... a eso, bueno ella dicto los términos" decía mientras observaba sus uñas

"a que términos te refieres" tenía que tratar de conseguir la mayor información posible.

"a que su deuda sea cancelada, pero ella se convertirá en mi esclava sexual de por vida" mi mandíbula cayó al piso_, no puedo creer que Yui haya hecho eso, no puede ser verdad, es mentira ella no…_ "no solo estaba jugando contigo" _maldita hija de_ "aunque siento lastima por ella" dijo con una expresión pensativa

"a que te refieres" _debo saberlo todo_

"lo siento pero… yo tengo un negocio que mantener y sus destrozos casi me llevan a la ruina" tengo que saber cómo sucedieron los hechos pero primero debe hacer algo

"cuánto es?" digo mientras meto una mano en mi bolso

"eh!" de nuevo finge no entender

"cuanto es el total que ella te debe pagar" coloco mi chequera en la mesa

"así que ya lo pillaste, baya que eres inteligente… me permites un momento" solo asiento mientras ella teclea algo en la computadora "bien reparar todas las cosas que destrozó, más un barman golpeado son… veinte mil dólares pero ella ya ha pagado cinco mil doscientos"

"bien te are un cheque" le digo mientras me dispongo a escribir la cantidad

"espera pagaras su deuda, porque?"

_porque le quiero_ "porque es mi amiga".

Una vez que le entregue el cheque, quisiera saber más sobre lo que sucedió en este lugar

"puedo hacerte una última petición" le digo mientras le muestro mi mejor cara para intimidar

"claro! Pero no dispongo de una cama… no te importaría si lo hacemos el sofá" _a maldición_

"ESO NO IDIOTA" levanto la voz

"tranquila solo era una broma, no eres nada divertida" _por favor dios dame paciencia_.

"quisiera que me narraras que fue lo que sucedió en verdad, respecto con Funami" talvez este no sea el lugar indicado

"quieres saber lo hizo la sexy Yui" _sexy Yui_?

"si" afirmo

"bien ponte cómoda… que tal si mejor nos besamos" _baya que es pervertida_

"NO".

"bien el mes era julio si mal no recuerdo, del año pasado, según los testigos ya que yo estaba aquí, Yui llego en compañía de cuatro chicas, una pelirroja, dos cuatro ojos que según dicen eran gemelas y una rubia" _que una rubia, pero eso no puede ser, la única rubia que andaría con Yui es Kyōko, pero se supone que ya habían terminado, es por eso el motivo de visitar este club_ "según el informe de el barman, ella solicito una cerveza, que fue entregada sin demora, entonces ella se alejó de la barra y se adentró entre la multitud que estaba bailando en la pista, otro testigo afirma haberla visto beber su cerveza mientras que parecía buscar a alguien en la multitud, después de eso fue que por alguna extraña razón ella enloqueció totalmente, empezó a gritar pidiendo que se alejaran de ella, que no se acercaran, parecía como si estuviera en un campo de batalla tratando de esquivar las balas, rompió unas mesas y las uso como trincheras, los de seguridad trataron de detenerla pero había adquirido fuerza sobre humana, corrió hacia la barra gritando algo así _"apártense monstruos del infierno_" se coló detrás de la barra y golpeo al cantinero con una botella, luego empezó aventar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance y eso incluye a las bebidas. Después al parecer se calmó un poco y pudieron controlarla, trayéndola a esta habitación. Y fue entonces que me informaron de lo ocurrido, ella se había dormido minutos después de haberla traído aquí, pero no si antes vomitarse en la alfombra".

"y solo tomo una cerveza" es extraño

"así es… solo una" no me lo puedo creer, en verdad Yui hizo todo ese destrozo pero aun no estoy conforme, faltan los detalles.

"porque no la arrestaron" aunque me doliera decirlo, eso sería lo correcto.

"cuando la policía llego, ella ya estaba en esta sala, durmiendo en el sofá" dijo mientras lo señalaba con el dedo "le mentí a la policía diciendo que la alborotadora había escapado" _vaya que buena persona es, no pudo entregarla a las autoridades_. "si se la llevaban detenida, quien rayos iba a pagar los daños" _retiro lo dicho_.

"la cerveza, que le vendiste estaba adulterada" esa podría ser una posibilidad

"imposible solo usamos las mejores marcas y todas las botellas tienen sello de seguridad"

sigo preguntando "cuantas horas durmió Yui" ella respondió como si de un interrogatorio se tratase

"hasta el siguiente día… tuve que quedarme toda la noche vigilándola" por extraña razón ella sonrió con eso ultimo "no sabes las cosas que le hice_" que_

"que le hiciste" me estaba enojando

"pinte toda su cara con un marcador" y lo dijo dando palmaditas y sonriendo de lo más lindo

"he tienes pruebas físicas de que Yui fue la alborotadora, después de todo siempre estuviste aquí… no es así" tengo que saber cada detalle

"pues solo una foto que le tomaron cuando trataban de contenerla, y también esta los videos de seguridad" _tengo que ver esos videos_

"muéstrame el video desde el momento en el que Yui llego" haciéndome una señal con el dedo empezó a nuevamente a teclear en la computadora, luego giro el monitor para que pudiera observar la pantalla

¿"aquí está".

En el video se muestra al barman discutiendo con alguien, al parecer no le entiende lo que dice, el video esta en ángulo de inclinación por lo que no puedo distinguir quien es la chica de cabello negro ya que le da la espalda a la cámara, y el hecho de que no tenga sonido no ayuda, pero eso no es importante de momento. Luego se observa como Yui pide una cerveza que tal como dice Yachiyo tiene el sello de seguridad, tomo la cerveza y se marcha. Yachiyo adelanta un poco hasta donde se muestra a Yui saltando por encima de la barra, me doy cuenta de que en serio esta aterrada, parece un animal que está siendo acorralado, toma una botella y golpea al barman, luego empieza a lanzar todo lo que puede pero parece que se está quedando sin energías, coloca una mano en el mostrador claro signo de cansancio, en eso los de seguridad la toman pero ella, no opone resistencia y salen de cuadro.

"donde están las demás grabaciones" se supone que debe haber varias cámaras en el lugar.

"lo siento, pero todas las demás cámaras estaban fuera de servicio, eso es todo lo que tengo"

"la cerveza que compro Yui, mandaron analizar, por si esta estaba corrupta_" no debo pasar ni un detalle_

"no! No pudimos encontrar la botella, pero mande analizar una botella sellada del mismo lote donde fue sacada la que ella compro, los resultados fueron negativos, no se encontró ningún tipo de agente químico o natural dañino para el ser humano, bueno no a corto plazo". Esto cada vez se pone peor, si quiero descubrir el motivo por el cual Yui actuó raro, tengo que tener más pistas.

"podrías mostrarme una cerveza sellada de la misma marca que le vendieron a Yui" hay una posibilidad de que talvez tenga algún problema del cuerpo, ya sea reacciones alérgicas o cognitivas, pero para saber eso necesito su historial médico

"claro dame un segundo" Yachiyo se levantó de su silla he hizo su camino hacia un pequeño frigorífico de donde saco una botella de cerveza, de regreso antes de volverse a sentar en su silla la coloco delante de mi sobre el escritorio. Tomando la botella entre mis manos empecé a analizarla. Nada fuera de lo común solo por una cosita.

"1,5 % esto no emborracha ni a un bebe" _es broma cierto_

"lo siento pero el gobierno no nos permite vender bebidas de más de 5% grados de alcohol, ya sabes solo por ser un club solo para chicas" destape la botella y procedí a beberla, una vez terminado su contenido exclame

"pues si es una cerveza común y corriente".

La verdad aún estoy sin nada, no puedo sacar una conclusión de lo que paso aquí, necesito seguir indagando "habéis dicho que tenías una foto" le pregunte después de depositar el envase vacío sobre la mesa

"así es_" talvez haya algo_

"puedo verla" Yachiyo empezó a buscar en el archivero que estaba a su derecha

"aquí está" tome la foto entre mis manos, pero no podía creer lo que veía, en la foto se podía observar a Yui tratando de zafarse de las de seguridad, pero eso no es todo en el fondo se puede observar claramente a alguien que si no fuera porque su cabello es de color negro diría que es Kyōko, y al parecer está tomada de la mano con otra chica que da la espalda a la cámara pero tiene el cabello rojo, un par de centímetros más baja que la otra, según puedo apreciar se les ve muy felices, hay algo mal en este cuadro, quién demonios ignora tremendo escandalo solo por secretearte con tu novia o lo que sea.

"necesito que me des una copia del video, y una también de la foto" más aun de la foto, esas dos chicas se ven bastante sospechosas, debe estudiar esa imagen con detenimiento.

"no puedo hacer eso" ya me estoy acostumbrando a que me digan eso.

"por qué no!".

"son las reglas" _cueste lo que cueste_

"cuanto quieres" como si de una broma se tratase, Yachiyo se empezó a reír, luego de unos minutos de su estrepitosa risa casi no podía mantenerse en pie, secándose unas lágrimas agrego,

"de verdad arias lo que fuera por esa chica no es así" nunca dudaría en hacerlo, ella me dio una bienvenida agradable, y además debo devolverle el gesto. "para que yo permitiese que te llevaras esas copias qué pides, tendrías que darme un número que me sostendrá para el resto de mi vida, pues ya que si el gobierno se enterara de que vendo información sobre mis clientes a personas no autorizadas, estaría en la ruina_" y ahora que hare_? "a menos que!" ella se levantó de su asiento rodeo el escritorio y se colocó detrás de mí y empezó a acariciarme el rostro con sus suaves manos desde atrás, no sé qué me ocurrirá pero sus caricias me gustan, girando la silla para que le dé la cara ella se acercó a mi mientras colocaba sus manos en el apoyabrazos, sus labios estaban a milímetros de los míos, no sé qué me ocurre pero deseaba que ella cerrara el espacio por completo y probar el dulce néctar de sus rosados labios, y así sucedió me estaba fundiendo en un beso con Yachiyo cargado de deseo y lujuria, nuestras lenguas exploraron cada centímetro de la boca de la otra, ella se separó tan solo un poco para tomar aire, un delgado hilo de saliva nos unía ella agrego "eres muy hermosa Ayano, deseo hacerte mía" nos volvimos a besar pero esta vez con mayor fuerza, no entiendo, es como se estuviera usando algún tipo de feromona, mi deseo de sexo estaba por las nubes, esta chica sabe lo que hace, cada caricia cada toque cada roce hace que la deseara cada vez más.

_Yui,cueste lo que cueste. pero esto es demasiado._

"NO" empuje a Yachiyo lejos, gracias a dios regresaron todos mis sentidos, estaba respirando agitadamente, _que demonios me ha hecho_. Yachiyo empezó a reír, _en serio que es tan gracioso,_ nuevamente su cola de caballo empezó a danzar. "DE QUE DEMONIOS TE RIES" prácticamente le grite

"lo siento Ayano, pero es que as sido unas de las pocas que vuelven en si antes de que me pidan más" entonces uso algo en mi

"que fue lo que me hiciste" creo que tengo que tener cuidado con ella

"yo nada, es un don natural que tengo, pero sabes me divertí mucho contigo, tenemos que volver hacer algún día_" nunca_, "está bien te daré lo quieres" me entrego la fotografía, y me dio una memoria donde estaba el video. "espero volverte a ver Ayano, pero trae la sexi Yui contigo, vale" "asi podriamos hacer un trio" _jamás aria eso_. "cuida muy bien de ella" dijo mientras me dedicaba una sincera sonrisa, no pude evitar sonreírle también

"claro eso are"

antes de retirarme por completo agrego "por cierto, cuídate de Suzu_" y quien es ella_

"quien es Suzu" _alguna otra loca pervertida_?

"mi novia" _qué demonios_, no dije nada más, y abandone el lugar.

Chizuru aún me esperaba en el auto como se lo sugerí, abrí la puerta del copiloto y entre el auto, ella me observo de arriba abajo notando cada detalle fuera de lugar, "al parecer te divertiste con Yachiyo" _espera que dijo_

"tu sabias"… "así es, verdad que esta loca". En serio que me desesperan.

"cállate y llévame al complejo".

En el camino al apartamento, tuve tiempo para pensar, en esta ocasión creare una línea de tiempo para que me ayude a entender mejor esta situación. La graduación fue en marzo de hace tres años, entonces Yui y Kyōko empezaron a salir, no fue sino hasta dos años después según Chitose que se hicieron novias, como no me dio una fecha exacta ese suceso estará oscilando entre febrero y abril del año pasado. Y terminaron tres meses después, el incidente en el club según la fecha del video es 24 de julio, si debo suponer que hay una posibilidad de que aún eran novias. Estamos en mediados de abril, nueve meses después del incidente, pero Yui solo ha tenido problemas financieros en los últimos tres meses según happosai, mas especifico desde enero, pero ella trabajaba desde octubre, pero no sé exactamente si es en el bar donde empezó a trabajar en horario nocturno.

Ahora bien empecemos con Kyōko, no se mucho de ella ya que casi no le he prestado atención, pero ahora que recuerdo ella mencionó no saber de mi paradero, según Ikeda, todos y cada una de las personas que me conocen saben dónde me encontraba, pero porque Kyōko no lo sabía? Acaso mintió, eran falsas sus palabras, disfrazadas con lágrimas de cocodrilo. Y esa chica rubia que acompaño a Yui al club, se trataba de la propia Kyōko?. Y esas chicas de la foto, en serio serán tan despistadas para no darse cuenta del alboroto que causo Yui.

Yui, según lo que pude apreciar de las pistas que he reunido es que esto se me está escapando de las manos, cuando fue que esto se volvió una novela de detectives, yo solo quería saber porque rompió con Kyōko, tanto la quiero como para hacer añicos mi cuenta bancaria, no! Ahí si estoy exagerando, el dinero es lo de menos. Pero, donde están los suyos, tengo una idea para saber más pero tendrá que esperar hasta mañana. Ahora esto es lo que hay, estoy cien por ciento segura de que Yui consumió una droga de tipo alucinógeno en el incidente del club, sus síntomas eran ridículamente exactos, pero dudo que fuera auto inducida, más bien intencional, alguien quiere hacerle daño, pero quién?. Antes de golpearme la cabeza tengo una pista. Cabello rojo ese será mi siguiente objetivo

"bien ya llegamos" Chizuru informándome que hemos llegado a mi destino,

"gracias por traerme Chizuru" le digo mientras abro la puerta para poder salir,

"Ayano de parte de Chitose y yo mera, te deseamos suerte" no entiendo a qué se refiere ya no pude preguntar porque había arrancado el coche.

Antes de abrir mi apartamento, le doy un vistacillo al de mi vecina, _ya estará dormida_ pienso, automáticamente me acerco a su puerta, _debería tocar_. Lentamente acerco mi como queriendo acariciar dicha puerta imaginándome que es a Yui a quien acaricio, pero no logro mi cometido, la perta se abre con solo un pequeño rece de mi mano,_ se ha olvidado cerrar la puerta_, debo retroceder pero parecen que mi cerebro envía información equivocada a mis pies, todo el lugar está a oscuras, pero de alguna manera me las arreglo para llegar a mi destino y ahí está, en su cama la mujer a quien le debo una cena, que con mucho gusto cumpliré. La poca luz que ingresa por los cristales del techo es suficiente para apreciarla dormir, al parecer no se cambió de ropa aun lleva su traje de conejita, mirando detalladamente noto signos claros de que ha estado llorando, _desearía que confiaras en mí_, me acerco lentamente a ella y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla.

"Ayano"….

"perdóname Yui"….

Hola a todos, aqui otro capi.

gracias a las personas que siguen esta historia. muy pronto actualizare... hasta entonces

* * *

**Hola gente como estáis, bien esto no sé qué rumbo a cogido todo esto, tal como dijo Ayano, pero me gusta cómo va pero una vez más, esa decisión les pertenece a uds queridos lectores. Nos veremos pronto..**


	4. Chapter 4

**La mudanza; estoy en otro universo.**

* * *

Me encontraba observando por la ventana del salón, tan metida en mis pensamientos que no he tomado notas en todo el día, al parecer es hora del almuerzo ya que hay demasiado ruido, con mi mirada en la lejanía trato de disfrutar de los colores, que solo esta época primaveral me ofrece. _Habré hecho bien? Tan egoísta seré_… esta mañana me había levantado temprano porque quería hablar con Yui, decirle que he pagado todas sus deudas, bueno las que tengo conocimiento, y que de ahora en adelante vivirá en mi casa. Pero ella no me dirigió la palabra, estaba enojada conmigo, bueno no la culpo, quiere decir que clase de amiga paga para que te echen de tu trabajo, talvez fui egoísta pero no le puedo permitir trabajar en un lugar así.

Ahora que lo pienso mejor, para trabajar en un lugar como ese, debes tener dieciocho cumplido, Yui es menor que yo, debido a que su cumpleaños es el 22 de abril, como fue que consiguió el empleo?, eso quiere decir que Yui tuvo otro trabajo donde no ganaba lo suficiente, sus deudas fueron cambiando de mes es por ese motivo que al final se detuvo en tres, no fue en los últimos meses que empezó a tener problemas financieros, más bien se estaba recuperando. Ahora me siento culpable.

Pero, porque empezó a trabajar en horario nocturno en primer lugar, se por ella misma que se le había permitido vivir sola, pero sus padres seguían enviándole dinero para sus gastos cerca del 75 %, el otro 25% lo reponía ella, con un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Eso me da a entender que tuvo problemas con su familia, y llaméenme loca pero se que en ese problema está la rubia de ojos azules, es lógico si tus padres se enteran de que eres gay, pueden suceder dos cosas o te dejaran vivir con ellos porque no importa cuales sean tus gustos sexuales, para ellos siempre serás su hijo, o te votan a patadas por temor al que dirán.

"hey Ayano… puedo sentarme" esa es Kyōko, que al parecer quiere comer conmigo,

"claro" pero yo no he comprado comida, y no traje nada de mi casa.

"donde está tu almuerzo Ayano" pregunto ella mientras giraba la silla de en frente y se sentaba en ella,

"no traje, y casi no me gusta la comida de la cafetería" en realidad con todo lo que ha pasado no me da mucho apetito, y eso que solo llevo cuatro días desde que volví.

"si quieres podemos compartir el mío_" ahora que hace_, empezó con una bola de arroz y me la está acercando a la boca "ahora abre bien grande" trata de darme de comer, aunque con un poco de duda empiezo a devorar lo que me ofrece, miro a sus ojos y puedo notar un brillo en particular que me hipnotiza. _Es hermosa._ Pienso. No sé qué es lo que hago ni porque lo hago pero estoy lamiendo sus dedos, al parecer este gesto la hace muy feliz. Estoy tratando de reaccionar pero no puedo, será acaso que nunca pude deshacerme por completo los sentimientos que albergaba mi corazón por la loca Kyōko. "Ayano, me haces cosquillas" bueno al parecer ella se encargó de matar la pasión, reacciono de inmediato y trato de volver a todos mis sentidos, es como lo que paso con Yachiyo, _porque su aroma me enloquece_. Trato de despejar mi mente de la peor manera, o sea agitando la cabeza. Ella me mira preocupada por el comportamiento que demuestro "Ayano estas bien" ella me dice, mientras se inclina y se acerca más a mí. Automáticamente echo la cabeza hacia atrás para alejarme lo más posible de ella. Pero no lo logro, ella toma mi cabeza desde atrás y me acerca a ella, ahora estoy temblando, junta su frente con la mía como para comprobar que no tenga fiebre.

"pues al parecer no tienes fiebre, pero estas roja" _maldición sus labios están tentativamente cerca _quiero besarla, quiero besarla. Ella empieza a alejarse pero la detengo, colocando mis manos en su bello rostro la acerco hacia mí, ella parece sorprendida pero no opone resistencia. Estaba a punto de hacerlo pero una persona en particular lleno por completo mi cabeza hueca, la chica a la cual le debo una cena.

"perdón yo no quise… lo siento" trato de disculparme con Kyōko pero ella no dice nada, tan solo esta con la mirada baja con un lindo sonrojo, puedo distinguir un ligero deje de tristeza en su mirada, "tengo que ir al baño" digo mientras rápidamente salgo del salón. Necesito tiempo para pensar, me dirijo a la cafetería para comprar algo refrescante, cuando voy a tomar mi bebida se me ocurre algo. Debería comprarle algo a modo de disculpa y tengo la idea idea de que la hará feliz así que compre un helado de ron con pasas. Cuando vuelvo al salón ella está ahora en su asiento, detrás del mío.

Me acerco hacia a ella y le ofrezco el helado. Lo mira por unos segundos como si lo estuviera analizando, lo cual se me hace demasiado extraño "tómalo Kyōko, lo compre para ti. Sé que es tu helado favorito" ella toma el helado pero con cara de preocupación dijo,

"gracias Ayano, pero… este no es mi sabor favorito" que fue lo que dijo, creí que el ron con pasas es su preferido "la verdad Ayano nunca lo he probado" bueno eso explica porque no me lo arrebato de las manos cuando se lo mostré pero…

"que quieres decir Kyōko" será que me está jugando una broma.

"nunca he comido uno" donde demonios me he metido, acaso estoy en una dimensión paralela.

"Kyōko… no juegues conmigo no es gracioso"…

"no juego, te digo la verdad" acaso le han lavado el cerebro o que. No ayuda en nada el hecho de que Kyōko no se esté riendo en este momento. "lo siento Ayano pero es la verdad" la verdad dice, que hay con los días en que siempre irrumpía en el apartamento de Yui, solo para comer helado de ron con pasas que Yui le compraba.

Decidí que era mejor no insistir, pero en serio, algo le pasa a Kyōko mientras la clase continuaba le echaba una ojeada de vez en cuando a la rubia, en verdad me preocupa, desde cuando a cambiado sus gustos, pero tengo que saber una cosa, ahora ella tendrá que responder.

Espere hasta la hora de salida cuando me volví hacia la rubia antes de que escapara del salón, "Kyōko espera, quiero que me digas un par de cositas" aunque dudo al principio ella me animo a que le preguntara lo que quería saber. "dime… cuando rompiste con Yui" al parecer no entendió la pregunta ya que frunció el ceño

"te refieres a, cuando dejamos de ser novias"…

"si"…

"nunca" eso no me lo esperaba, acaso todos me han estado mintiendo, me estarán haciendo una broma acaso. "nunca he roto con ella, porque nunca hemos sido novias, Ayano" que es esto. Cuál es el significado de esto. "aunque éramos amigas nunca la he visto como algo más" si bien ya no son amigas me interesa saber, porque ya no lo son.

"eran?.. Que sucedió entre ustedes para que dejaran de serlo" la respuesta que me dé, puede ser una clave.

"ella tuvo la culpa, siempre gritándome y tratándome de perezosa, vaga he inútil, haciéndome sentir un parasito que necesita ser exterminado por el bien de la humanidad" _Yui jamás haría una cosa así, esto no cuadra para nada._ "ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme" no puedo dejar que se vaya, no así, tengo que saber más.

"espera Kyōko" al parecer me escucho, pero al darse la vuelta veo que tiene lágrimas en los ojos, no puedo soportar verla en ese estado, así que la envolví en mis brazos. Ella se pudo calmar minutos después, separándome de ella pude ver que ya se encuentra mejor, se aleja de mi hombro para mirarme, nuestras mirada se encuentran en segundo, lo que sucedió después nunca lo hubiera imaginado, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y deposita un suave beso en mis labios "hasta mañana Ayano". Me dejo anonadada, solo puedo observarla mientras se aleja dando saltos, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. Sus cambios de humor son demasiado rápidos.

Mientras espero a que Yui llegue a su apartamento, me encuentro sentada sobre mi trasero abrazando mis rodillas y con mi cabeza oculta, tengo que hablar con ella y la única manera es esperarla aquí en el pasillo del edificio. Mientras espero me da tiempo para tratar de la mejor manera darle sentido a esto que está ocurriendo.

Una nueva interrogante ha surgido, acaso la rubia loca perdió la memoria. No lo creo, tendré que visitar a Chitose para averiguar lo que sucede con ella, desde cuando Kyōko cambio su manera de ser, sigue siendo la alocada, despreocupada y un poquito egoísta, que recuerdo de cuando teníamos quince, pero tiende a cambiar su ánimo demasiado rápido. Si mal no recuerdo Chitose mencionó que falto a los exámenes finales, que sería en marzo. Ella no recuerda o no quiere admitir que fue novia de Yui, pero si mencionó porque dejo de ser su amiga… entonces será talvez que ellas nunca hicieron oficial su noviazgo?.

Pero ahora está el tema del beso, porque lo hizo, porque me beso?. Y esa atracción que sentía cuando me estaba dando de comer en la boca, porque no la volví a sentir después?, algo anda mal conmigo.

Oigo que el ascensor se detiene y luego se abren las puertas, revelando a la siempre sexi Yui. Ella abandona el ascensor y se acerca a su puerta, nunca me lanzo una mirada. Con su ya habitual cara de póker, se dispone a entrar en su apartamento, tengo que levantarme de inmediato antes de que cierre la puerta, fallo en hacerlo pero no del todo, al parecer Yui se ha sorprendido por algo y olvido cerrar, miro adentro para observar que Yui se ha detenido en medio de sala pero le sorprende que esta esta vacía, no hay ni un solo mueble. Ella no se mueve de donde esta tan solo se queda viendo a la nada. Este es mi momento para hablar

"Yui" no hay reacción por parte de la susodicha, así que continuo... "todas tus cosas, se las han llevado" ella aún no se mueve, "tienes orden de desalojo,"

"si lo sé" por fin rompe el silencio pero lo hace en un tono sin emoción "hoy en la noche recibiría mi paga… sabes" _golpe bajo_, "entonces podría cancelar un mes de renta" al parecer me iba culpar por todo pero no la dejaría hacerlo… no sin antes decirle todo lo que por ella he hecho.

"Yui… escucha lo que tengo que decirte, por favor" ella no dijo nada dándome a entender que continuara. "yo pague tus rentas atrasadas" talvez eso no se lo esperaba, volteo a observarme, pero continuo con su cara de póker, les mentiría si les dijera que no estoy aterrada en estos momentos. "te he estado investigando, sé que no es mi asunto pero sentía que debía hacerlo,… sabes te debo una cena lo recuerdas" talvez debo dejar de bromear. "cuando te invité para que me acompañaras a cenar, y te negaste, volví en la noche para invitarte una vez más… pero no estabas, así que pregunte al encargado si habías salido, y tú has ya de saber lo que me conto, supuse que tendrías algún problema económico así que le pregunte al señor happosai, y me sorprendió al saber que tenías orden de desalojo… y termine pagando tu deuda" me tome un tiempo para respirar y mirar si Yui ha cambiado su expresión, pero seguía igual. "esa noche no pude dormir porque… porque… estaba preocupada por ti, necesitaba saber a dónde ibas todas las noches, cuando el ruido típico del ascensor me alerto supuse que habías llegado… salte de la cama hacia el pasillo con la esperanza de encontrarte pero no fue así, el aire había un olor a alcohol lo que me dio una idea de donde trabajabas." Yui parecía interesada en mi historia lo que mi dio ánimos de continuar.

"ayer por la noche, le pedí a Chizuru que me llevara al bar que estuviera más cerca de aquí… y fue cuando te encontré y entonces sucedió lo que tú ya sabes… antes que digas algo, quisiera pedirte disculpas, literalmente pague para que te echaran, pero por favor compréndeme, no puedo permitir que trabajes en un lugar como ese." _Nunca lo permitiré aunque tú termines odiándome. _

_"_talvez no fue la mejor opción, pero sabes el motivo real, por lo que no debo explicarte" Yui agrego "aunque solo trabaje dos meses, no puedo negar que la paga es buena" ella continuo, al parecer me está dejando conocer sus problemas, pero un debo decirle lo del club.

"muy bien, pero Yui, aún hay más" ella parece sorprendida. "Luego de que te trajéramos aquí Chizuru me explico cuáles eran tus condiciones de trabajo, me sentí aliviada al saber que no se propasaban contigo, pero… aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo llevabas en ese lugar deduje que el alquiler no era tu único problema" abandonando su neutralidad, Yui empezó a inquietarse un poco, luego desvió la vista al suelo como sabiendo, lo que diría a continuación.

"Chizuru me conto lo del incidente del club… tu eres mi amiga, por lo que no puedo dejarte cargar con todos los problemas…, fui al club, hable con Yachiyo, ya no le debes nada." Aunque me sienta mal por los métodos, quiero ayudarlas, a las dos. "Yui… se que hice mal pero… tu eres mi amiga y te quiero, así que por favor perdóname Yui"

oigo los suaves sollozos de Yui, me parte el corazón verla así, camino lentamente hacia ella, hasta estar a su nivel y la envuelvo en un abrazo fraternal que ella devuelve gustosa. "tranquila Yui… todo está bien" nos abrazamos durante unos diez minutos o mejor dicho hasta que la respiración de Yui se regulo, claro indicio que ha parado de llorar. Se alejó lentamente de mi pero recorriendo con sus manos mis brazos hasta que tomo mis manos entre las suyas, regalándome una hermosa sonrisa.

"otra cosa Yui, yo ya no viviré más aquí" ese último dato pareció entristecerla un poco pero antes de que sus ánimos decaigan de nuevo, agregue. "ni tu tampoco" creo que ha de haber pensado que en vista de que sus cosas no estén, quiere decir que la han desalojado y ahora tendrá que buscar un nuevo hogar. Antes de que empezara a llorar nuevamente dije… "de ahora en adelante tu vivirás conmigo… en mi casa" ella me mira algo sorprendida

"tu casa?... no se había incendiado?"…

"bueno si pero, mi padre pago a una constructora para que la repararan, en principio era ahí donde viviría pero no estaba lista"…"y tus cosas están ahí ahora".

Anteriormente le había pedido a Chizuru que si fuera tan amable, de recogerme en el complejo, una vez en el auto Yui se sentó en la parte de atrás, y yo la imite, quería tratar de conversar con ella pero no sabía cómo tocar los temas delicados. Una vez dentro del auto, le hice una señal a Chizuru como si de mi chofer personal se tratase, para que arrancara el auto.

"Ayano… como puedes pagar todo mis deudas, eran casi treinta mil dólares" de repente Yui me pregunto,

"bueno eso es porque…" no sabía que decir me daba mucha vergüenza decirle como obtuve el dinero, como queriendo ayudarme pero no de la manera que quisiera, Chizuru agrego,

"ella vendió su cuerpo" Yui se sorprendió tanto que parecía que sus ojos se salían de sus cuencas.

"Eso… es… cierto" baje la cabeza apenada, me había descubierto mi mayor secreto, bueno estoy exagerando, lo que paso fue…

"En parte sí, pero no de la forma que tú piensas"…

"entonces…"

"cuando estaba en américa bueno, después de instalarnos en suelo estadounidense, a mi padre se le ocurrió la idea de que debía trabajar medio tiempo así que me ofreció trabajar para la agencia de publicidad donde él trabaja, pero no fue lo que pensaba, la agencia estaba buscando chicas de mi edad para usarlas como modelos para sus diversos anuncios, y fue así como estuve trabajando durante dos años y tres meses como modelo publicitario, incluso llegue a filmar varios comerciales para la televisión, por lo cual aún recibo regalías."

Aunque eso sí fue vergonzoso, nunca modele en ropa interior, así que nadie jamás me vera mis feas curvas, me pregunto cómo se verá la sexi Yui en ropa interior, pero que estoy pensando, ya me parezco a la pervertida de Yachiyo.

"prometo que te pagare hasta el último centavo" debería decirle que no se me moleste, que el dinero no me importa, pero ella es demasiado orgullosa como para recibir todo gratis, así que le di por su lado.

"sé que lo harás, pero no será hoy, ni mañana, ni en un año, será después que seas una profesional, y tengas un puesto digno de tus capacidades. Por ahora solo dedícate a tus estudios lo demás déjamelo a mí. Si lo deseas puedes trabajar para tus gastos personales, no te detendré." Ella asintió en señal de estar de acurdo y luego me abrazo, dios me gusta que me abrace.

Mi nueva casa no es muy diferente a como la recuerdo, simple con dos plantas, patio en frente y atrás. En la casa nos estaba esperando Chitose ya que le pedí que supervisara los des la mudanza para que todo quede en su sitio, le pedí que por favor trate de poner todo como si de mi antigua casa se tratase nada fuera de lo normal exactamente igual como cuando vivía aquí.

Y así precisamente es, esto me trae recuerdos, luego de mostrarle Yui su nueva habitación que tenía todas sus cosas dentro, la dejamos sola para que pueda acostumbrarse, no sin antes decirle que se quería mover alguna cosa, que nos pida ayuda, que estaríamos gustosas de brindarle una mano. Me dirige hacia la cocina acompañada de las gemelas Ikeda, tengo preguntas que hacerles.

"bien" dije "Chitose quiero darte las gracias una vez más, lo has hecho bien."

"gracias Ayano-chan"

con un gesto le indique se sentara en una silla en un extremo de la mesa, y obedeció gustosa, la imite sentándome en el lado opuesto de la mesa, Chizuru solo se quedó de pie junto a la entrada que da a la sala.

"Chitose que sabes acerca de Kyōko"

"que quieres saber Ayano-chan" pregunto

"preferiblemente, de los exámenes finales" le dije

"bueno como ya te había dicho antes ella no se presentó, pero cuando le dieron una oportunidad ella reprobó"…

"sabes desde cuando a Kyōko no le gusta el helado de ron con pasas",

"no se a qué te refieres, ella siempre lo consume, diariamente lo hacía en el colegio"

"pues sabes lo que paso hoy… le compre su postre favorito, pero ella dijo que no lo era, incluso afirmo nunca haberlo probado"

"eso es imposible, Ayano-chan",

"lo que me lleva al incidente del club, aun no quiero preguntarle a Yui, esperare a que pasa el tiempo y me tenga más confianza… Chizuru ahora tú, cuando llevaste a Yui al club, según Yachiyo ella llego acompañada de una pelirroja, dos cuatro ojos que son ustedes y una rubia. Me puedes explicar eso ultimo"

ella observo a su hermana durante un segundo y luego agrego "lo siento yo no puedo decirte" con un suspiro de cansancio me dirijo de nuevo a Chitose

"si esa es Kyōko, aún era novia de Yui, pero esa noche desapareció, la buscamos por todo el lugar, bueno más bien Akari y yo, Chizuru se dedicó a buscar a Yui".

"donde estaba chinatsu",

"ella se mudó a Hokkaido, después de enterarse que su Yui estaba saliendo con Kyōko" una menos ahora solo me faltan las otras.

"Chitose… Kyōko dijo algo curioso, ella afirma que nunca fue novia de Yui y que la susodicha tuvo la culpa de que su amistad terminara".

al parecer esto último le cayó como balde de agua fría a las hermanas Ikeda, ahora bien, si no estoy en una estúpida dimensión paralela, a Kyōko le lavaron el cerebro, a Yui la drogaron y yo me estoy quedando sin opciones. Talvez se trate de algún tipo de venganza, pero si tengo que adivinar seria a Kyōko. Según los Ikeda a Kyōko le gustaba andar coqueteando con chicas bonitas, Yui como su mejor amiga de la infancia la conoce como la palma de su mano. Entonces porqué demoro tanto para hacerla su novia. Según lo que puedo apreciar Kyōko mantiene memoria de todas nosotras, pero sus recuerdos están alterados, es solo una hipótesis pero creo que fue hipnotizada. Pero no de la forma tradicional, más bien como un lavado de cerebro, pero para hacer eso se necesitan equipos avanzada tecnología, o hacerle una lobotomía.

Hay otra posibilidad, una vez vi un documental sobre unos científicos que estaban desarrollando cierta píldora, que si mal no recuerdo, tenías la capacidad de bloquear conexiones neuronales y crear otras nuevas, según dicen era para que las personas pudieran olvidar momentos traumáticos en su vida. El proyecto fue cancelado por estar en contra de las leyes morales. Con lo cual esta opción tengo que descartarla.

Kyōko… porque me habrás besado, y porque termino gustándome….

* * *

HOLA GENTE COMO ESTAIS, AQUI LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPI. ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO.

MUCHAS GRACIAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJAN COMENTARIOS, PIDO DISCULPAS UNA VEZ MAS SI ALGO NO ES DE SU AGRADO.

UNA COSA MAS, TALVEZ MAÑANA NO PUEDA ESCRIBIR YA QUE SALE EL NUEVO EPISODIO DE NAGATO YUKI, BUENO ESO ME TOMARA 25 MINUTOS, TALVEZ SI TALVEZ NO PERO DE SEGURO HA DE SER MAS CORTO, EN FIN MAÑANA SERA. UN SALUDITO A TODOS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA


	5. Chapter 5

**Sin resultados**

* * *

Esto está demasiado complicado, quiero decir… si a Kyōko le lavaron el cerebro, como fue que lo hicieron?. Al parecer la clave está en su desaparición, pero, no tendría más sentido que usaran un método más rápido, quiero decir, que para el lavado de cerebro, se necesita mucho tiempo.

"PERO PORQUE ME BESO"

"que… dijiste algo Ayano" me olvidaba que este par aún sigue aquí.

"bueno… es que hoy Kyōko…" no puedo decirlo, talvez lo haga, así que bajo mi mirada avergonzada antes de continuar "me… me beso"

No parece que les impresione, pero que es esta mancha de en la mesa, hace un parpadeo no estaba… parece sangre "CHITOSE!... PERO QUE TE PASO" me levanto apresurada, para ayudar a Chitose que esta tendida en el suelo, nadando en un charco de su propia sangre.

"haaaa, extrañaba esta sensación" _pero acaso está loca o que, ha perdido una pinta de sangre, y lo único que hace es sonreír como estúpida._

"no juegues Chitose, es muy peligroso" le digo mientras trato de que se incorpore "Chizuru será mejor que la lleves a casa" pero me doy cuenta de que ella no tiene sus gafas y está babeando el piso, "CHIZURU" ella parece reaccionar, se coloca sus gafas, y se acerca, toma el brazo de su hermana y se lo pasa sobre sus hombros para que Chitose apoye su peso, y empiezan a ser camino hacia la salida, mientras yo las sigo.

"lo siento Ayano-chan, por lo de tu cocina" dice Chitose "es que fue una experiencia mágica" _pues para mí fue más bien aterrador_.

"no te preocupes" el hecho de que las Ikeda hayan ensuciado de baba y sangre el piso de la cocina, no es problema "luego limpiare… ahora mejor ve a casa y descansa"

"adiós Ayano-chan"… "adiós Ayano" se despiden las hermanas Ikeda

"adiós chicas" me despido de ellas antes de cerrar la puerta, y me dirijo de nuevo a la cocina.

_Vaya que hicieron un desastre_. Tendré que limpiar esto antes de que seque y se vuelva más difícil. Voy por un balde, trapo y trapeador un poco de detergente y esponjas. Primero trato de recoger la mayor cantidad de sangre con la esponja, luego la estrujo en la cubeta, después que haya…

"dios, pero que paso aquí" dice Yui después de entrar en la cocina y ver el desastre que causaron las cuatro ojos.

"Chitose… eso paso" la verdad es un poco raro, cuanto tenía sus tan características hemorragias nasales, estas no eran tan graves, solo una línea delgada salía por su nariz. Pero lo de hoy fue como una explosión, como si se una válvula que no se ha abierto durante años, al final la presión termina dañándola.

"qué curioso" dijo Yui mientras me ayuda, a limpiar "Chitose no ha tenido hemorragias nasales durante tres años"

_Tres, tres, ese número es único, ya van varias veces que lo escucho._ Eso explica la repentina salida de flujo vital, bien terminamos con la sangre, ahora la baba.

"Chizuru también?" Yui agrega, mientras se sorprende por la cantidad de baba que hay en el piso, y la verdad yo también me sorprendo. Parece que se ha roto una tubería de agua y se mezcló con secreciones de caracol.

Una vez terminado los trabajos de limpieza y alguno que otro arreglo floral, me dispongo a tomar una ducha. Mientras el agua recorre mi cuerpo hace que me relaje, y puedo tener mis ideas claras…

Kyōko tiene lavado de cerebro, pero en el mundo no hay la tecnología para hacerlo de la noche a la mañana, solo conozco una persona capaz de estar tan loco como para inventar algo así… Nana-sensei, pero hay un problema, según Chitose… Nana fue despedida por el motivo de tener una relación romántica con un estudiante, cierta estudiante que solo ella puede oír.

Todos sus inventos fueron recolectados y guardados en el club de entretenimiento, dando como resultado la disolución de dicho club. Pero según la presidenta de la sección de secundaria en ese entonces, dicho salón no se usaba. Chitose como era la vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil en la sección de preparatoria, se encargó de que todos y cada uno de los inventos creados por Nana, fueran depositados en dicho lugar.

Podría ser que Nana, haya creado un aparato con la capacidad de cambiar información de tu cerebro y reemplazarla por otra. Si es así, la persona en cuestión que le lavo el cerebro a Kyōko estudia, o estudiaba en la academia, ya que no pueden ingresar personas particulares ni de otros colegios.

Si ese es el caso, mi objetivo es mujer.

A Kyōko siempre le ha gustado coquetear con chicas lindas, lo que me da a entender que más de una está locamente enamorada de ella. Eso lo pude comprobar desde el primer día de clases, ya que hubo más de una, tratando de coquetear con ella.

Ahora al parecer dicha mujer, estaba celosa de la relación que tenía con Yui. Fue por eso que la drogo de alguna manera, para que hiciera el ridículo y así lograr que Kyōko se olvidara de ella. Pero Kyōko conoce muy bien a Yui como para saber que algo malo le estaba sucediendo, y talvez hacer que ella entrara en razón pero… lo hizo?.

Según recuerdo Yui dijo que termino con Kyōko hace ya varios años…

Chitose que fue solo entre junio y agosto del año pasado…

Y Kyōko que nunca fue novia de Yui, esta última casi no le puedo creer por el único hecho de que afirma…, nunca haber probado el ron con pasas. Lo cual estoy cien por ciento segura de que es mentira.

Una vez termino de secar mi cuerpo con una toalla, me envuelvo otra sobre mi pecho. Una vez más solo me cubre la mitad de mi trasero. Tengo que comprar toallas más grandes. Antes de tirar la toalla húmeda a la cesta de ropa sucia, Yui irrumpe en la habitación. _Talvez debí poner el seguro._

Al parecer le ha entrado parálisis "…." Trata de decir algo pero de su boca no emite sonido alguno. "l… l… l… l… lo siento no creí que estabas aquí" se apresura a decir. Sus mejillas empiezan a tomar tonalidades de rojo. Al igual que la vez anterior no me mira al rostro.

"tranquila ya estaba de salida" me gusta mucho cuando se sonroja, la hace ver adorable. Entonces se me ocurre una idea. "solo déjame colocar esto en la ropa sucia" le digo mientras le muestro la toalla en forma de pelota que tengo en mis manos_. Veamos qué tan roja se puede poner._

Me dispongo a lanzar la toalla al cesto que está a dos metros de mí. Pero accidentalmente fallo, lanzo una maldición en signo de frustración. Entonces le doy la espalda a Yui, y sin doblar las rodillas me agacho a recoger la toalla, lo hago Rápido, no quiero que piense que soy pervertida.

Al parecer no fueron los resultados que yo esperaba, en vez de que su cara este roja, ahora está totalmente pálida. Talvez la sangre que está en el piso sea suya. Ante de que ella colapse, me apresuro a tomarla entre mis brazos.

"Yui estas bien" le digo mientras trato de hacer que vuelve en sí.

"si… no te preocupes" decía mientras se incorpora. "ya me siento mejor" _es mi imaginación pero parece que está sonriendo._

"bueno… voy por algo para limpiar esto" nueva mente le doy la espalda y camino hacia un rincón donde se encuentra el trapeador, el mango está en el piso así que tengo que agacharme para recogerlo…

"NO!"

"que pasa" le digo algo preocupada.

"no te molestes yo limpiare, después de todo yo fui quien ensució" me dice mientras se muerdes las unas y emite pequeñas risitas "tu… tu ve a… a… DESCANSAR… si eso, ve a descansar, yo me encargo".

"ok" lo digo no muy convencida, y salgo del baño rumbo a mi habitación para ponerme algo de ropa.

Luego de ponerme algo cómodo, cojo el teléfono para hacer una llamada a la residencia Ikeda. Introduzco el número y espero unos segundos hasta que alguien contesta.

Chizuru: hola Ayano, que sucede?

Ayano: hola Chizuru… me puedes comunicar con Chitose?

Chizuru: lo siento ella está dormida en estos momentos… para que quieres hablar con ella… talvez te pueda ayudar.

Ayano: es que necesito saber la dirección donde vive Nana-sensei?

Chizuru: Nana no está en el país… ella se mudó a Italia con Rise.

Ayano: sabes cómo puedo contactarla?

Chizuru: su número no lo tenemos, pero te puedo dar su dirección de correo.

Ayano: por favor.

Una vez tengo la dirección de email, me dirijo al escritorio enciendo la computadora, espero unos minutos a que cargue los programas, y abro el navegador. Busco mi servidor, contraseña y empiezo a redactar el mail.

Para: nanaladestructora xxxxxx

Asunto: urgente. Rubia cabeza hueca, se volvió más cabeza hueca

Hola Nana-sensei como esta, soy Ayano… perdón por interrumpir lo que sea que esté haciendo, pero necesito su ayuda.

Necesito que me diga si alguna vez creo, o fabrico un dispositivo con la capacidad de alterar los recuerdos de las personas, y reemplazar o modificar información de la memoria a corto o largo plazo. Responda a la brevedad posible

Una vez enviado el correo se me ocurrió buscar por internet noticias relacionadas con el incidente del club_. Si haces el ridículo en un lugar público, inmediatamente serás famoso en YouTube, y quien sabe talvez aparezcas en ese programa de MTV_.

Situé el puntero en el buscador y empecé a escribir las palabras clave: MUJER SE BUELVE LOCA EN CLUB NOCTURNO. Talvez debí usar otro método, ya que me aparecieron miles de videos pero nada relacionado con Yui.

Intente nuevamente: MUJER ENLOQUECE EN CLUB NOCTURNO FEMENINO DE JAPON. Bingo, aun salieron miles de resultados, pero al final de la página estaba lo que buscaba, por suerte no es el mas visto. Los americanos hacen cosas peores. Le di play

El video parece ser grabado desde el mismo ángulo de la foto, incluso se ve a la de seguridad tomarle una foto a Yui con su móvil, en dicho video se observa como las de seguridad tratan de contenerla, mientras ella patalea y grita cosas sin sentido. En el video se puede apreciar en el fondo a dos chicas hablando como si nada, incluso parecen reírse pero no de la situación. Parecen más, pequeños gestos de forma coqueta, ajenas a la realidad que en ese momento se lleva a cabo. No puedo distinguir sus rostros, al parecer el video es hecho por un teléfono celular, lo que puede explicar su mala calidad. Pero tal como en la foto una de ellas es peli morena y la otra pelirroja. Antes de que Yui escape de seguridad, las dos chicas hacen su salida fuera de cuadro, pero antes de salir por completo se puede ver el perfil de la de cabellos de fuego.

Al parecer Nana ya me respondió porque eso me indica la pestaña donde está el email. Antes de cerrar la pestaña de YouTube copio el link del video, para descargarlo con un programa downloader.

Luego de dejar descargando el video me dedico a ver la respuesta de Nana.

De: nanaladestructora xxxxxx

Asunto: re

Hola Ayano cuanto tiempo, al parecer la paciencia no es los tuyo, no es así?

En fin de que rubia cabeza hueca me hablas, no será que te refieres a Kyōko.

Pues la verdad si construí un aparato como el que me describes, lo invente para hacer que Rise aumentara su tono de voz así todos la puedan escuchar. Pero lo que ella necesitaba era que mejoraran sus cuerdas bocales, así que nunca lo probé.

El dispositivo sirve para crear una memoria separada de la original, o sea que tiene la capacidad de crear nuevas conexiones entre neuronas. Es como el disco duro de una computadora, tenemos dos sistemas de almacenamiento en uno. También te permite copiar los recuerdos y experiencias de tu memoria original y pegarla en la de respaldo, te permite que modifiques ciertos patrones de recuerdos o más bien alterarlos. Una vez iniciado el remplazo, copiado y dado las modificaciones a los recuerdos. Las conexiones neuronales del antiguo almacenamiento se bloquearan, para dar paso a las nuevas. Si no se han copiado todos los datos se seguirán usando los que no estén presentes en la nueva memoria.

Por sistema de seguridad una vez roto las nuevas conexiones no se podrán volver a activar, tampoco se puede usar en las capacidades cognitivas, solo cierta parte del hipocampo. Tampoco se puede copiar los datos de la parte relacionada con las funciones de los órganos.

Puedes usar una palabra clave para cancelar las funciones de la nueva memoria y volver a la antigua. A y no explota.

Te mando un archivo adjunto, para que veas que forma tiene.

NO VUELVAS A ESCRIBIR A ESTA HORA! COÑO.

Una vez descargado el archivo, empiezo analizar la fotografía, tiene apariencia de casco de motociclista, más bien es un casco de motociclista, tan solo tiene unas ligeros cambios como un botón rojo y otro azul en la parte de la corona, más abajo hacia la frente se puede ver lo que parece una pantalla, que de seguro ha de ser táctil…

"Ayano puedes venir un momento" oigo que me llama Yui desde la planta baja, esto tengo que dejarlo para después.

Al llegar a la cocina me sorprendo de lo que hay en la mesa. Yui ha preparado la cena. _Ya es tan tarde_?. Ha preparado Tempura y un poco de Karaage, todo se ve y huele delicioso. No cabe duda que Yui es una experta si de cocina japonesa se trata.

"Yui no te hubieras molestado" trato de ser cortes, después de todo ella es mi huésped por así decirlo.

"no es molestia," dijo regalándome una de sus ya características hermosas sonrisas, Que me fascinan "adelante siéntate"

"bien... itadakimasu"

No quiero aun tocar temas relacionados con su pasado, ella debe confiar en mi si no, no la puedo ayudar, pero desearía que me dijera, es lo que recuerda del incidente del club.

A la mañana siguiente, para ser más precisa, a la hora del almuerzo, hago mi camino hacia un lugar donde seguro me puedan ayudar. El consejo estudiantil.

Toco la puerta y pido permiso para entrar, solo me encuentro con un escritorio en medio del salón, donde detrás del mismo esta una chica de cabello corto azul, ojos color verde, tiene el cabello un poco rebelde de los lados asimilando dos orejas de gato. Si me lo preguntan diría que es toda una neko, tampoco puedo negar que es muy bonita, aunque un poco baja de estatura.

"hola mi nombre es Suzu, solo Suzu" _donde habré oído ese nombre_, "tú eres la nueva del salón 3-C, no es así"

"si… mi nombre es Sugiura Ayano" ella parece que me conoce.

"así que tú eres la detective" _detective… no entiendo_, "en vista de que, tienes cara de no comprender te lo explicare… seguro que tú ya conoces Yachiyo, no es así…" solo asiento con la cabeza, "ella me conto que estas tratando de ayudar a una amiga que se encuentra en problemas" _así que ella es la novia de Yachiyo, como la compadezco_. "y de seguro estas aquí por información" _esto se me hizo fácil_.

"quisiera que me des un permiso, para registrar la bodega donde se encuentra los inventos de Nana-sensei"

"no puedo hacer eso, ese lugar se lo considera peligroso. La entrada está prohibida para las estudiantes"

"necesito hacerlo" trato de suplicarle "es vital que revise ese lugar"

"no te daré el permiso que me pides pero… le prometí a Yachiyo que te ayudaría en lo que pudiera" ella parece pensar en algo y luego me acercó una llave deslizándola por el escritorio "esta es una copia, si te atrapan lo negare todo. Buena suerte".

Mientras caminaba por el bosque, me doy cuenta lo mucho que esta abandonado este lugar claramente el sendero que una vez llevaba al salón del té, se encuentra ahora bajo un manto de maleza.

"he llegado"

De repente alguien salta de los arbustos y me taclea derribándome a la hierba, sujeta mis manos y mis piernas inmovilizándome bajo su peso.

"lo siento… pero no puedo dejar que descubras la verdad"

"TUUU…"

* * *

Hola a todos, aquí otro capi. Espero sea de su agrado.

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**La nota y la sustancia.**

* * *

Hace cinco días volví a Japón.

Siempre tuve mis dudas si debía volver, pero Chitose me dio ese empujoncito que necesitaba. La razón por la que dudaba, es que tenía miedo de que si volvería a ver a la mujer que ame, terminaría volviéndome a enamorar de ella. Eso no me lo podía permitir.

Pero aquí, las cosas no son como las recuerdo…

"lo siento… pero no puedo dejar que descubras la verdad"

Mire a la chica que me tenía bajos sus garras_, en verdad que es fuerte_. Pensé

"no sin antes que me des un besito" decía mientras trata de besarme."hummmm"

"primero muerta" esta chica me desespera

"pero antes lo disfrutaste, no es así" y ahora que lo pienso bien, eso es extraño.

"que haces aquí Yachiyo" digo mientras trato de ponerme de pie

"estudio aquí, que no vez… salón 3-B" dice mientras se quita de encima y me mostraba que lleva puesto el uniforme.

"Así que estudias en esta escuela, eso me sorprende" al parecer la mala suerte me persigue.

"oye tengo que vigilar a mi novia, yo soy muy celosa" y quién demonios la vigila a ella.

"ay si tú, como no" digo imitando la voz de chica presumida.

"bueno también porque aquí hay muchas chicas sexis" con ella la verdad no se puede.

"tú le contaste a Suzu, sobre mi investigación" talvez ella sabe más de lo que aparenta.

"si… trato de ayudarte sabes, al parecer la sexi Yui es alguien muy especial para ti." trato de que no vea que me he puesta roja por su comentario "Y me lo acabas de confirmar ya que te estas sonrojando"

"CALLATE! NO ES CIERTO"

"vaya Ayano no te pongas a la defensiva, mira yo sé que es tu amiga, y tratas de ayudarla, es por eso que te ofrezco mi ayuda" suspira animada y luego agrega "además quiero probar contigo muchas cosas" trata de seducirme.

"mira… agradezco que me quieras ayudar, pero podrías por favor tratar de controlarte" le digo mientras retrocedo de ella y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta del club. "además tengo que entrar aquí antes de que alguien me vea"

"así que quieres privacidad… a mí no me importa si lo hacemos en los arbustos" porque tuve que encontrármela aquí "primero yo te doy placer, y después tú me lo das a mí. Así que no tendremos que ensuciar nuestros uniformes" decía mientras brincaba de alegría.

"CALLATE Y SIGUEME" le digo mientras me adentro en el salón, "oye que estas tocando".

"tu trasero es muy bonito" ya me colmo la paciencia. Me giro y le doy un golpe en la cabeza. "aiiii, no eres nada divertida, Ayano-chan". Decía haciendo un puchero.

Al entrar al club me doy cuenta de que Chitose no mentía. Aquí están todos los inventos que creo Nana, desde el pequeño reloj que reparo en el consejo estudiantil, hasta el gigante robot que uso en la obra de Blanca nieves.

"Ayano… que es exactamente lo que buscamos" pregunta Yachiyo mientras inspecciona el lugar.

"es un casco de motociclista" contesto mientras reviso sobre los estantes.

"Así que te gusta hacer el amor salvaje, dime que métodos utilizas. No mejor aún, muéstrame como lo haces" comento con un brillo en sus ojos, y empezaba a quitarse el uniforme, a lo que yo apresurada la detengo.

"quieres otro golpe" digo mientras le muestro mis puños.

"no, no, ya te ayudo a buscarlo"

Después de media hora de búsqueda sin éxito, estoy casi segura de que dicho artefacto no está aquí. Levanto la vista y veo una caja en lo alto, talvez pueda estar ahí.

"Yachiyo mira hacia allá" apunto con el dedo la caja para que ella la pueda observar. Busco un taburete donde pueda subirme. "ayúdame para que no se mueva" obedeciendo rápidamente me sostiene el taburete, debí pensar mejor esta opción.

Ella coloca su cabeza por debajo de mi falda y toma una respiración profunda, "Ayano tus bragas huelen bien"

"oye deja eso" le digo mientras intento patearla

"no te preocupes Ayano después te dejo oler las mías, claro cuando recuerde donde las deje". Por qué será que sus comentarios ya no me sorprenden.

Por estar intentando patear a Yachiyo pierdo el equilibrio y trato de sostenerme de algo, pero ese algo fue la caja. Así que sin más caigo sobre mi trasero con Yachiyo debajo.

"ummm eso duele, estas bien Yachiyo" la susodicha trata de incorporarse

"si… un poco adolorida, pero valió la pena". Dice con una sonrisa boba.

Niego con la cabeza y me dispongo a observar el contenido de la caja que esta esparcido por el piso. Nada no está el casco lava cerebros. Mientras recojo las cosas que estaban en la caja y las devuelvo a su lugar me encuentro con una nota.

Esta es muy sospechoso, la caja casi está vacía. Pero existen muchos otros inventos de no muy gran tamaño, que pueden ingresar aquí con facilidad. Es como si algo con las dimensiones adecuadas haya sido removido de la caja. Talvez sea la maquina lava cerebros.

Guardo la nota cuidadosamente para poder leerla después. Le hago, una señal a Yachiyo para que me siga a la escuela no sin antes cerrar con llave el antiguo club de entretenimiento. Mientras camino junto a Yachiyo siento curiosidad, sobre una cosa…

"Yachiyo, me sorprende que puedes estudiar y mantener un negocio al mismo tiempo estar" pues las largas en ese lugar no ayudan al aprendizaje.

"bueno la verdad es que hoy recién me incorpore a clases"

"porque tan tarde" aunque yo no tuviera una semana.

"pues es que mi madre se encarga ahora del negocio" trata de explicar "y la verdad es muy aburrido, no puedo divertirme aunque sea un club porque tengo que estar supervisando todo desde la oficina." Pues eso debe ser bastante frustrante. "lo único bueno es que podía quedarme con los objetos perdidos que nadie reclama."

Ahora que recuerdo, porque no siento esa atracción hacia ella, según dijo es un don natural, será que puede controlarlo a su antojo.

"cuando trataste de seducirme, porque no usaste tu don"

"acaso de verdad quieres hacerlo conmigo. Mira lo podemos hacer en los baños y…" antes de que continúe de doy un golpe en la cabeza "eres mala Ayano-chan". Decía sobándose la parte afectada.

"Así que si usaste una feromona"

"pues no lo sé, solo me puse el perfume que encontré en objetos perdidos" esto me empieza a interesar.

"En verdad te incorporaste hoy"

"si… por?" hay algo, talvez sea mi imaginación, pero juraría que ayer Kyōko también uso el mismo truco.

"como se llama dicho perfume"

"pues no me acuerdo pero, si deseas te lo puedo dar a la salida. Para que lo quieres?" no puedo decirle el motivo real del mismo.

"necesito probar con alguien". "Por cierto… que hacías en los arbustos"

"estaba escapando de Suzu, tiene un ojo en mí y no puedo coquetear con las bellezas que hay aquí, además quería que le diera la mano con algo del consejo" eso lo explica todo.

Luego de terminada la jornada, y encontrarme con Yachiyo en la salida. Me entrego dicho perfume aunque me rogo que por favor se lo devuelva, lo cual haría al día siguiente. No es que quiera quedármelo, solo quiero saber de qué está hecho y si causa efectos en mí.

Luego de llegar a casa abro la puerta de la misma y me dispongo a entrar, cierro la puerta me quito los zapatos y me dirijo hacia mi habitación. Al parecer Yui aún no llega.

Después de cambiarme, necesito analizar el perfume que me presto Yachiyo. A simple vista parece un perfume normal con botella de cristal cuadrada y aplicador. Solo tiene como nombre "AMOR: 0405 no hay nada más, ni fechas ni firma ni nada. Enciendo el PC y busco en internet, para saber dónde lo venden. No hay resultados.

Pensando mejor nadie ha hecho algo así, quiero decir. Hay mucha publicidad donde nos ofrecen un producto para el ligue, pero nunca se ha comprobado que funciona en realidad. Y el hecho de que este no se encuentre en la mayor red de publicidad, del mundo, me hace pensar que no sirve.

Pero aunque no sea el perfume, el que me volvió prácticamente loca, tendría que aparecer en los resultados.

Antes de que empiece a indagar en cosas que no tienen sentido, me dispongo a desdoblar la nota que encontré en el club, en ella se lee:

_no quise hacerlo, es…_

…_gustas, pero me obligaste…_

_Celosa...perdón… la foto…_

…_ca la envié, te dejare…_

…_mas volveré._

La nota en si es un poco ilegible, está escrita en un papel de un bloc de notas. Puedo distinguir que fue hecha bajo la lluvia o de alguna manera se ha mojado por las claras marcas de agua, que han hecho que el tinte se corra.

Jamás hubiera pensado que algo así se me presentaría en mi vida.

Se de antemano que la letra de la nota no es de ninguna de las chicas, talvez sea un problema aislado de este, por el momento lo dejare de lado.

Pero que hará este perfume…

Cojo el perfume con mi mano derecha y roció el aire para olerlo bien, es extraño no tiene olor alguno, será que Yachiyo me engaño. Vuelvo a poner el supuesto perfume sobre la mesa.

Si el perfume no ocasiono que me vuelva loca, entonces que fue. Y porque no volví a sentir ese calor cuando me encontré con Yachiyo.

"Ayano estoy en casa" Yui me llama desde la planta baja, saldo de mi habitación y bajo las escaleras. Pero me detengo a medio camino.

"hola Ayano" quiero responderle pero no puedo.

"te sucede, algo." No puedo concentrarme, desde lo más profundo de mi ser surge un calor, que está nublando mis sentidos.

"porque no respondes, Ayano estas enferma?" _si estoy enferma y te necesito, necesito llevarte a mi cama._

"NO TE ACERQUES" le grito, ella retrocede asustada.

"porque me hablas así" ella se sorprende de cómo me estoy comportando.

No lo soporte más, baje las escaleras para estar a su nivel. Cuando la tuve cerca la hale hacia el sofá, la lancé hacia él y me senté a horcajas sobre sus piernas, tomando sus manos para que no pueda defenderse. Ella estaba aterrada de mi comportamiento pero no podía detenerme. Empecé a besarla de forma salvaje, ella lucho lo más que pudo para librarse de mi agarre, pero no se la iba a poner fácil, no sin antes hacerla mía.

En un descuido de mi parte liberé sus manos para poder acariciarla, fue entonces que ella me empujo, lanzándome al piso, y corrió hacia la cocina.

Yo no me quede de brazos cruzados, no me detendría hasta haber saboreado cada centímetro de su cuerpo, al cruzar el umbral todo se volvió negro…

* * *

**Hola a todos aquí otro capi. Cada vez los hago mas corto, pero tranquilos no dejare esta historia de lado hasta que le de un final, asi me lleve el resto del año.**

**Reviews porfa.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiro la pelirroja**

**Es difícil conseguir urea.**

* * *

Me encuentro en un mundo aparte, un mundo que yo no conocía.

"donde-dónde estoy?" al parecer me encuentro acostada boca abajo sobre una superficie blanda. Trato de mover mis manos pero están atadas atrás de mi espalda, y al parecer también tengo atados los pies. Giro mi cuerpo para quedar mirando el techo, mi cabeza me da vueltas y no puedo pensar con claridad, pero si tengo que adivinar diría, que me han golpeado.

"en tu habitación, te traje aquí después de que enloqueciste" me sorprende ver a Yui sentada a un lado de la cama, pero no muestra emociones faciales.

"…" no sé qué decir, como puedo verla a la cara desde ahora sabiendo que intente violarla, pero estoy sorprendida de que aún está aquí, conmigo, en mi casa.

"puedes explicar lo que te sucedió" yo niego con la cabeza "así que no me lo dirás… bien vuelvo cuando quieras hablar". Ella se levanta y empieza hacer su salida.

"espera" le digo "no me desataras" ella no voltea a verme.

"no". Y con eso la veo desaparecer.

Esto parece una pesadilla, porque me suceden estas cosas, maldita seas Yachiyo. Trato desesperadamente de romper mis ataduras pero no puedo, diez minutos después de estar forcejeando me doy por vencida. De pronto la puerta se abre para revelarme a Yui con una bandeja que al parecer es comida.

"es hora de la cena" comenta, _tan tarde es_.

Ella me ayuda para que pueda sentarme, aunque pensé que me desataría poder comer no lo hace. Sino que ella misma me alimenta. Para algunos puede parecer una escena romántica, yo no sé qué pensar.

Luego de que Yui volvió a la habitación después de dejar los trastos sucios en la cocina. Se acercó al escritorio, y se sentó en la silla, no dejo ni una sola vez su cara de póker.

"mañana tienes escuela, no es así" yo asiento con la cabeza, "así que supongo que faltaras" lo que me quiere decir es que a menos que hable ella no me soltara.

"fue el perfume" le digo, aunque no estoy muy segura.

"este perfume" dijo mientras me muestra, la botella que había en mi escritorio.

"si" digo mientras Yui lo inspecciona minuciosamente "al parecer es una especie de ofrodi… NO LO HUELAS" demasiado tarde Yui había rociado su muñeca y luego se la llevo cerca de la nariz.

"mmmm huele bien" no entiendo, porque ella no ha enloquecido, "segura que no estás loca" yo niego con la cabeza_. Ella puede distinguir el olor, porque yo no_.

"no lo comprendo, eso fue lo único que hice cuando tu llegaste, oler el perfume. Pero yo no le encontré olor alguno"

"talvez solo funciona contigo" pero que está haciendo. Ella se sube a la cama y coloca una mano en su espalda, más específicamente la que roció con el perfume. Se acerca a mí y me mira fijamente.

"te sientes extraña" ella pregunta.

"no… nada" luego acerca la mano donde roció el perfume, ella se aleja un poco, huelo su muñeca pero no percibo olor alguno. Pero me empiezo a inquietar, miro a Yui y quiero besarla con locura, deseo devorar esos hermosos labios suyos. Quero acercarme a ella pero me detiene colocando una mano en mi hombro.

"ahora… cómo te sientes" yo no respondo, solo trato de alcanzar sus labios, "no te soltare si no me lo dices" aun no le respondo solo la me dedico a mirarla con cara de deseo.

"b-be-bes-BESAME TE LO RUEGO" no lo soporte más y termino diciéndole, pero ella niega con la cabeza. Se levanta y empieza hacer su camino hacia la salida pero antes de pasar el umbral se detiene.

"deberías preguntarle a Nana, ella sabe de cosas locas" eso es una buena idea "voy a tomar un baño, luego de 3 horas, vendré a soltarte."

"Yui perdóname por lo que hice" trato de disculparme, aunque aún sigo deseándola. "debió ser una experiencia aterradora para ti"

"yo nunca dije eso" antes de cerrar la puerta me regala una sonrisa. Después creo que me quede dormida, porque no recuerdo nada más.

Al die siguiente me encuentro en Nanamori, hora del almuerzo, salón 3-B.

"y eso fue lo que paso" me encontraba contándole lo sucedido a Yachiyo

"súper… nunca pensé que el perfume tuviera esa capacidad"

"dímelo a mí pero antes de que te lo devuelva contéstame una cosa… con cuantas mujeres ha funcionada"

"pues si te contamos a ti, yo diría…" empezó hacer cálculos con los dedos "una" de veras que con ella no se puede.

"cuando fue que lo encontraron" debo saber de dónde lo sacaron, si no obtengo respuesta tengo que volver a acudir con Nana.

"me lo llevaron a mi oficina, al día siguiente que la sexy Yui destrozó el club" esto tiene que estar relacionado con, la desaparición de Kyōko, que por cierto donde estará?.

"lo tuviste durante todo este tiempo,"

"bueno lo empecé a usar solo una vez que se me acabado el mío"

"tú le puedes percibir su olor"

"claro huele delicioso, por"

"no por nada es solo…"

"disculpe Yachiyo-san me puede prestar mis apuntes de matemáticas" de pronto se nos acercó una chica pelirroja de cabello corto y ojos azul marino.

"claro sexy Hiro, déjame te lo busco" esta chica se me hace familiar. Claro! ella es una de las admiradora de los doujin de Kyōko. Con eso en mente se me ocurrió hacer algo.

"disculpe Ud. Takaoka-san… verdad"

"he si… y Ud. es…"

"Sugiura Ayano, talvez no me recuerde pero yo hacia el cosplay de Rivalun, junto con Kyōko en el comiket (Comic Market en inglés, siempre odie ese lugar).

"ha si, aunque no te recuerdo por eso. Como iba a olvidarme de la presidenta del consejo" fui presidenta de la sección secundaria en tercer año "vaya que has cambiado pero, donde estuviste estos últimos años"

"cuestiones de trabajo" esto me ahorra presentaciones. Recuerdan cuando dije que tenía que buscar una pelirroja, bueno ella es la primera que he visto. A Akari parece que se la trago la tierra, después me preocupare por ella

"y como has estado Sugiura-san" cuando Yachiyo vuelve agrega.

"óyeme ella es mía. Anqué si desean podemos hacer un tritsds…" antes de que terminara la frase le regalo un golpe en la cabeza. Mientras ella se soba el chichón agrega "eres mala Ayano-chan"

"ya déjate de estupideces" ahora me dirijo hacia Hiro "Takaoka-san me puedes prestar los apuntes de sociales?"

"claro, déjame te los busco" mientras ella se dirige hacia su asiento aprovecho y le tomo una fotografía con mi móvil, mientras Yachiyo me observa extrañada.

"que estás haciendo Ayano" Yachiyo pregunta.

"me he enamorado a primera vista de ella y quiero una foto" le digo con sarcasmo, pero al parecer no capto la idea.

"QUE! se supone que te convertirías en mi amante. Tan rápido te olvidaste de lo nuestro, de los bellos momentos que hemos pasado, de las caricias de los besos bajo la luna, de nuestras salidas al cine, de aquella vez que me hiciste tuya en aquel hotel" decía Yachiyo con lágrimas en los ojos "que acaso todo eso no significo nada para ti," esta sobreactuando "fui solo un juguete sexual, que usaste y después desprer…" ya me estaba hartando así que le di un zape.

"deja de decir idioteces, nunca ha habido _un lo nuestro_ y nunca lo habrá" le digo ya cansada de su actitud.

"yo solo estaba jugando" me decía mientras se sobaba detrás de la cabeza "no eres nada divertida Ayano-chan" dijo haciendo pucheros.

"aquí esta lo que pediste Sugiura-san" decía Hiro mientras me entregaba los apuntes.

"gracias te los devolveré a la salida… dime Takaoka-san, estas en algún club?"

"si desde que entre a la prepa, estoy en el club de baloncesto"

"has de ser muy buena, no es así"

"bromeas cierto" intervino Yachiyo "ella es la mejor, por algo es la capitana" elogiaba a Hiro "incluso puede encestar el pico de una botella con una canica a dos metros de distancia"

"no… eso no es cierto no soy muy buena" decía Hiro mientras se sonrojaba por los halagos de Yachiyo.

"que dices, yo te vi hacerlo el año pasado" eso es raro, creí que era la primera vez que Yachiyo está en Nanamori.

"oye no dijiste que te incorporaste ayer" le pregunte.

"si pero, a este año, estoy en esta escuela desde primero de prepa"

La campana sonó indicando el final del descanso, así que decidí regresar a mi salón. Cuando está por salir al pasillo Yachiyo me detuvo extendiendo sus manos hacia mí, queriéndome decir que le devuelva algo.

"que!?" me hice la de no entender

"y mi perfume" ahora que sabía que solo me afecta a mí, nunca se lo iba a devolver.

"no sé de qué me estás hablando" empecé a alejarme de ella, con una sonrisa a lo lejos solo pude escuchar que Yachiyo decía

"ERES MALA AYANO-CHAN"

Cuando llegue al salón 3-C, miro a la rubia que al parecer esta triste.

"que sucede Kyōko, porque esa cara?" al enterarse de mi presencia ella levanta la vista y salta sobre mí.

"Ayano donde estabas" dijo mientras me abrazaba.

"tranquilízate Kyōko, estaba en otro salón, hablando con alguien" al parecer ese dato no le gusto.

"con quién?" dijo mientras juntaba las cejas.

"pues con…" me lo pensé un segundo, "con Takaoka-san, fui a pedirle que me prestara unos apuntes" ella ladea la cabeza pero no me suelta.

"pero yo te podía ayudar" decía haciendo un adorable puchero "soy tan inteligente como Hiro-chan" _Hiro-chan_?.

"bueno para la próxima te pediré ayuda a ti, vale"

"vale" Kyōko aún no me suelta lo que hace que me sienta incomoda. "ahora, como castigo… que tal si me das un besito" empezó acercar sus labios a los míos. _Pero que hace?_

"Kyōko detente, no podemos hacer eso." Trato de resistirme pero mi cuerpo no responde.

"porque no, después de todo tú me amas, no es así"

"eso no es cierto" le digo en un susurro. Al parecer mi voz también me abandona.

"acaso me vas a negar que has estado enamorada de mi desde hace seis años" _en parte eso es verdad pero como lo sabe, tan obvia abre sido_.

Al parecer estoy totalmente a su merced, ella empieza acariciar mi rostro con sus delicadas manos mientras empieza a darme besos en la mejilla, se detiene antes de llegar a mi boca y agrega…

"ya te lo había dicho Ayano. Tu serás mía" dijo con la voz más sensual que haya oído jamás.

y entonces sucedió, empezó a besarme de una manera muy delicada. Al principio dude pero luego automáticamente sin orden alguna mis labios empezaron a danzar con los suyo. Su lengua pide permiso para entrar en mi boca y se lo concedí. Les mentiría si dijera que yo no deseaba probar su boca.

"chicas por favor tomen asiento" fue por la interrupción de la sensei que Kyōko retrocedió, y se dirigió a su puesto no sin antes regalarme un guiño. Yo aún no reaccionaba. "señorita Sugiura puede por favor tomar asiento, para que así continuemos con la clase"

"si-si perdón sensei" rápidamente tome asiento y literalmente me hundí en el, ya que podía ver las miradas asesinas que me enviaban algunas chicas que presenciaron el beso.

Antes de devolverle los apuntes a Hiro decidí tomar unas cuantas fotos de sus apuntes. Tenía una corazonada de que ella escribió la nota ya que su letra se parece. (Y si, si necesitaba sus apuntes, debido a que no estoy prestando la mayor atención en clase, debido a la investigación). Pero también está la posibilidad de que no se trate de ella. Digo después de todo la nota no tiene nada que ver con el caso Toshinō-Funami. _Vaya hasta nombre le he dado_. Aunque pueda estar equivocada.

Podría ser Hiro la que está detrás de todo esto?, no lo creo. Si fuera así, que motivos tendría para hacerlo?. Aunque esta la posibilidad de que sea la pelirroja de la fotografía, pero dicha chica tiene el pelo más largo y con una tonalidad diferente al final, como en el nuevo estilo de Mikuru en el episodio dos. Podría ser también efecto de luz, digo, en dicho lugares se unan los juegos de luces para crear la atmosfera perfecta. Pero dichas luces se apagaron y remplazaron con las comunes para apreciar el destrozo que estaba causando Yui. Hay otra cuestión; si ella es la causante de todo, que motivos tendría para lavarle el cerebro a Kyōko?, si es por venganza, lo cual es ridículo ya que ella admira los doujin de Kyōko. Más sentido no tendría vengarse solo de ella, pero a la rubia nada de esto parece afectarle.

Debo volver a casa para comparar los escritos, y así determinar si ella escribió la nota. También tengo que enviarle un correo a nana sobre la sustancia.

Al llegar a casa me pongo hacer las siguientes investigaciones. Cargo las imágenes que le tome a Hiro en la PC, y las comparo con la pelirroja del video que descargue de internet, y aunque sus rasgos de perfil son exactos, no cuadran como ya había dicho, el tamaño y la tonalidad del cabello. Existe la posibilidad de que ella este usando extensiones, eso explicaría el cambio de tonalidad.

Ahora que hay con la peli-negra, recuerdo que cuando llegue al salón el lunes, Kyōko estaba usando peluca negra, pero ya no la ha vuelto a usar. Tendré que decirle que me la muestre.

Ahora debo escribirle a Nana:

Para: nanaladestructora xxxx

Asunto: sustancia que puede actuar como afrodisiacos por excitación de vías análogas o de acción central. Más específico AMOR 0405

Hola Nana como estas, como la estás pasando y bla bla bla ahora responde.

Creaste algún tipo de afrodisiaco de acción rápida sin la necesidad de ser ingerido como fármaco.

Luego de unos minutos.

De: nanaladestructora xxxx

Asunto: Re

Baya que carácter Ayano.

En fin… no, no cree ningún tipo de afrodisiaco.

Pero el AMOR 0405 es un perfume que estaba desarrollando para dártelo de regalo.

No es mentira.

Es un perfume que estaba creando a partir de Uds., me explico. Yo disponía de las muestras de ADN de las que conformaban el club de entretenimiento y del consejo estudiantil.

Lo que quería hacer es mediante sus gustos crear el perfume perfecto, pero solo utilice tu ADN, bueno te use como conejillo de indias. Dicho perfume seria según sus gustos olfativos, lo que me recuerda que para la persona que lo usa no perciba el olor, así no le daría malestar. Solo lo podían oler terceras personas. Las pruebas que hice con ratas que se parecían a ti daban los resultados equivocados, quiero decir que se ponían a C#$&amp;r. trate de arreglar ese problema. Pero no pude terminarlo porque me despidieron, cree dos botellas el 0405 y el 0406 este último es menos concentrado. Espero haberte ayudado.

Entonces si es un afrodisiaco pero solo funciona en mí!, es por eso que yo no puedo percibir el olor, pero si existen dos contenidos quiere decir que aún no estoy a salvo. Sera acaso que Kyōko tiene la otra botella?.

Mi hipótesis.

Veamos, digamos que Yui y Kyōko se hicieron novias, hubo alguien que la noticia no le gusto, preferiblemente alguien que ama a la rubia. Entonces esta aprovecho el momento para hacer quedar en ridículo a Yui, y lo logro. Pero hasta ahí.

Lo demás no tiene sentido, quiero decir que si Yui y Kyōko rompieron, porque no está Kyōko con aquella chica?, y así me deja en paz. Y si dicha persona uso el casco para lavarle el cerebro a Kyōko, porque solo coquetea conmigo, ya que solo lo puede usar una vez.

Y usa el perfume para seducirme, no tiene sentido.

Tengo que analizar la carta.

Empiezo analizarla comparando las letras con las de Hiro, son exactamente iguales. Esto quiere decir que Hiro fue quien está detrás de todo esto, ella robo el casco del club, ella también se llevó los dos perfumes. Pero nada cuadra aunque sea ella, no tiene motivos para hacer que Kyōko y yo seamos algo.

Lanzo un grito de frustración, esto me está matando, piensa Ayano, piensa…

Aun no la puedo culparla, no tengo las pruebas necesarias para incriminarla, y Chitose ni Yui quieren hablar. Claro Las marcas de agua

Recojo la nota entre mis manos y con la ayuda de una lupa encuentro rastros de cristales salinos. Parece una locura pero tengo una idea, pero antes de realizar el experimento debo llamar a Chitose.

Chitose: hula Ayano-chan comuo estas.

Ayano: hola Chitose, yo estoy bien. Pero… porque hablas así.

Chitose: na se de qui hablas, hi hi hi yo hi estay superrrrrrrr.

Ayano: pues no lo parece…

Chitose: no no no! Os despreocupéis mi lady aquí un passs… HERMANA QUE TE SUCEDE. Nada aquí feliz, puor… dame eso. Hola aquí Chizuru

Ayano: hola Chizuru, que le ocurre a Chitose?

Chizuru: bueno acaba de llegar a la casa, pero al parecer tuvo una hemorragia en algún lado, su blusa está cubierta de sangre y tiene la cara pálida.

Ayano: y eso porque sucedió?

Chizuru: no lo sé así llego a casa… espera Chitose… kuoko lo hizo,, ella li volveo a visor… hi hi hi estoy tin feliz… hermana puedes callarte estoy tratando de tener una conversación telefónica… HI HI HI HI HI ESTOY TAN FELIZ, AYANO-CHAN GRACIAS… hermana guarda silencio.

Ayano: Chizuru… está todo bien…

Chizuru: si no te preocupes. Pero dime que necesitas.

Ayano: ha… solo le quería preguntar a Chitose, si la noche del incidente del club… llovió?

Chizuru: a eso, pues no! No llovió

Ayano: bien gracias eso era todo. Gracias. Adiós…

Con un papel escrito por mí, me dirijo a la cocina para proceder con el experimento no sin antes hacer una parada en el baño, y ya sabrán porque. En un vaso con agua coloco una cantidad relativamente bajo de sal, luego mezclo hasta que la sal se haya disuelto, agrego 10 cm de orina. Luego cojo el papel con mi mano extendida delante de mi, sumerjo los dedos de mi otra mano en el vaso, lo sostengo durante unos segundos para deshacerme del exceso. Luego con un movimiento rápido de mi mano y muñeca, salpico la hoja lo mejor que pueda. Aunque la tinta no se corre sobre la hoja, la dejo secar durante varios días. Preferible unas semanas, así que de esto no volveremos a saber en un tiempo.

Dicho papel lo guardo en una caja bajo mi cama, luego me disponga a bajar para limpiar lo que hecho en la cocina…

"puasss que es esto" Yui llego y se bebió el contenido del vaso "sabe cómo a alguna especie de suero oral, que ahora no recuerdo"

"lo siento es un experimento que estaba haciendo" Yui me mira asustada

"es peligroso_" que peligroso va hacer_

"relájate, solo es agua con un poco de sal" _nunca le diré que también contiene mi orina_.

"baya que alivio" ella se dirige hacia mi mientras ladea la cabeza "cómo te sientes, respecto a-a-a- lo- de… ayer" pregunto

"eso… bueno" no puedo evitar sonrojarme y desviar la mirada "perdón si te parecí repugnante" me siento triste de haberle hecho eso a ella.

"yo nunca he dicho eso" siento que ella se acerca hacia mí. "Ayano" ella está ahora en frente de mí, lo sé porque puedo ver sus pies "Ayano… mírame" desearía hacerlo pero no puedo. Entonces ella coloca su mano en mi barbilla obligándome a mirarla, "nunca" ella acerca su bello rostro al mío "nunca" puedo sentir su aliento rozándome los labios "nuca te considerare repúgnate" siento sus labios rosando los míos, intuitivamente cierro mis ojos y… "te quiero, Ayano"…

* * *

**Que pasa gente aquí con un nuevo capi, espero que sea de su agrado.**


	8. Chapter 8

**La verdad, por ahora.**

* * *

Han pasado varios días y todo sigue igual, me refiero a que Kyōko sigue acosándome, Yachiyo sigue acosándome, Yui sigue callada, Chitose sigue callada, Akari no aparece, y yo pues ahora me dirijo hacia los patios de la escuela, quede en encontrarme con Kyōko, en la cancha de baloncesto. Le pedí de antemano que si sería tan amable de mostrarme la peluca negra que ella posee, y también quería ver que tan buena es Hiro.

Una vez llegue a mi destino me senté en las gradas, al parecer Kyōko aún no llega. Mientras esperaba, podía ver como las del club de baloncesto entrenaban, al parecer Yachiyo no mentía cuando dijo que Hiro es la mejor.

"hola Ayano, así que ya estabas aquí" de repente llego Kyōko, la verdad no se ni de donde salió.

"si…" le conteste desganada mientras Toshinō toma asiento junto a mi

"porque me citaste aquí" _no era para que nos besemos, si te lo preguntas_

"quería ver, que tan buena es Hiro" _vaya sí que es la mejor_

"pues es muy buena, ya te contaron de la canica y la botella?" _sigo pensando que es mentira_

"que si puede encestar en el pico de una botella a dos metros de distancia? Si ya me lo contaron"

"y en movimiento!" levando la mirada y le prestó atención a la rubia.

"que quieres decir?" pregunto

"que puede encestar, una en una botella con una canica, aunque la botella se esté moviendo, claro que no a una velocidad no mayor a 5k H." _eso es menos creíble_.

"bueno pero, ella es muy linda… sabes si le gusta a alguien" hay algo raro en todo este cuento de la canica y la botella.

"que me quieres decir Ayano" volteo a ver a la rubia y me doy cuenta de que está mirándome fijamente, mientras junta las cejas, más bien celosa. Voy a ver cuánto se puede enojar.

"bueno puede que ella me guste_" se que es una mentira, por el momento no estoy interesada en nadie. Pero todos ellos me han estado mintiendo desde que llegue. Así que… porque no mentirles a ellos._

"ella no es para ti, Ayano…" _y quien es para mí?... al parecer nadie!_

"y porque no?... es atlética, inteligente, tiene buen cuerpo, yo diría que es perfecta" _eso si es verdad._

"PUES NO LO ES!" ella grita de repente "ELLA ES BASTANTE POSESIVA Y MUY CELOSA" _mira quien habla._

"como lo sabes?" ella empieza a temblar, se está inquietando "como sabes, todo eso… Kyōko"

"bu-bueno solo… me lo contaron… si es eso, me lo contaron" trata de explicar haciendo gestos con las manos.

"bueno si te lo contaron ha de ser mentira, la gente siempre inventa mentiras para dañar a otras personas" _al parecer a caído en mi trampa_ "sabes… luego de su práctica voy a invitarla a salir, después de todo ya hemos hablado antes, tenemos muchas cosas en común, y talvez hasta la convierta en mi no..."

"NO!" Kyōko nuevamente levanta la voz… y también se levanta de su asiento "NO PUEDES HACER ESO, SE SUPONE QUE TU SERAS MI NOVIA"

"yo nunca he dicho eso" también me levanto para encararla "el hecho de que me hayas besado diez veces no quiere decir que seré tu novia." _Todo por esa maldita feromona _"TUVISTE TU OPORTUNIDAD, Y QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE… ME DESTROZASTE EL CORAZON CUANDO.."

"ES MENTIRA… ES MENTIRA… es men-ti-ra" aprieta los puños, y rechina los dientes "Yui me dijo que sería un juego, una broma que quería jugarles…" sus ojos se vuelven rojos, mientras las lágrimas escapan de ellos "ella se encargaría después… de decirles la verdad" siento pena por ella pero ahora debo mantenerme firme. Además tiene muchos cambios de humor, así que no pueda estar segura si en el fondo esta triste

"siempre te ha gustado, coquetear con chicas bonitas… no es así" ella solo asiente "Hiro fue tu novia?... es por eso que sabes… lo celosa que es" vuelve afirmar con la cabeza "anteriormente, tu nunca has estado interesada en mi" ella no responde "porque ahora"

"no… lo… se"

Lentamente abrazo a la rubia, levanto su rostro y le regalo un beso, luego junto mi frente con la de ella y le sonrió. Ella parece calmarse entre mis brazos…

"esta tarde, iré a tu casa… necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes" ella me sonríe en afirmación. No lo dudo y la vuelvo a besar.

Antes de partir hacia la casa de Kyōko, escaneo la foto que le tomaron a Yui, copio el documento en la memoria flas junto con el video de la cámara de seguridad del club, y el video que descargue de internet. Me coloco los zapatos en la entrada, cuando abro la puerta para salir a la calle me encuentro con alguien.

"a dónde vas Ayano?" Yui me pregunta

"a una sesión de estudio" pues en antes hacíamos eso, porque no lo haría ahora.

"y porque no llevas tus libros" _porque lo pregunta de esa manera_

"a eso… es porque ahora todo se hace digitalmente… mira incluso llevo mi memoria flas" digo mientras le muestro dicho aparato.

"y donde es esa sesión de estudio" Yui ya me empieza a dar miedo

"en casa de una amiga" ella ladea la cabeza y me sigue observando

"como se llama tu amiga"

No lo soporte más y le dije "voy a casa de Toshinō Kyōko, si…"

"A qué bien, diviértete" _en serio_ "solo no llegues tarde… ok"

"ok… adiós"….

Cuando llego a la residencia Toshinō, me dispongo a tocar el timbre… espero unos segundos y Kyōko es la que me recibe.

"hola de nuevo Ayano, gustas pasar"

"pues para eso vine… con permiso" al entrar en la casa me doy cuenta de que este lugar no ha cambiado en lo absoluto. Solo por una cosa "esto está muy callado, donde están tus padres?"

"ellos están en viaje de negocios, bueno desde ya tres meses" me sorprende que es lugar no este destrozado.

"y no sabes nada de ellos?" le pregunto mientras sigo a la rubia a su habitación.

"no… ellos me llaman todos los días… creen que no puedo cuidarme sola"

"pues si yo fuera ellos, estaría preocupados… es un milagro que esto no este de cabeza"

"oye… yo siempre soy responsable… bien ponte cómoda… voy por algo de beber"

Mientras la rubia sale de la habitación me tomo unos minutos para apreciar el lugar, y tal como en el apartamento de Yui, aquí tampoco hay fotos… de Yui claro está. Mientras recorro la habitación me detengo en su armario y lo empiezo a revisar…

"tan pronto y ya quieres ver mi ropa interior" _maldición me atrapo_

"no… yo solo estaba…" trato de inventar una excusa coherente pero no se me ocurre nada.

"tranquila, yo también soy curiosa, sabes" _ni que lo digas_ "bueno que quieres saber?"

Me dirijo hacia su escritorio y tomo asiento, ella también se sienta pero en la cama. La miro detenidamente durante un minuto y procedo con mi interrogatorio.

"cuando fue que Hiro y tú se hicieron novias" debo empezar por ahí.

"bueno a ella siempre le gusto los Dōjin que hago, no fue muy difícil solo un par de salidas y ya" claro eso es de esperarse, ella siempre le gusto lo que hacia la rubia.

"si pero… cuando fue que se convirtió en tu novia?"

"pues como solo estuvimos un mes como pareja, luego ella fue la que decidió que termináramos… todo eso en el mes de julio del año pasado"

"en ese mes… visitaste un club solo para mujeres?"

"no, aunque si he estado en muchos, ese mes en particular no… ahora que lo pienso… mis recuerdos de ese mes… están algo borrosos" puede ser efectos del lavado de cerebros.

"estuviste o no, en un club solo para mujeres… el mes de julio del año pasado"

"no recuerdo… pero de seguro que no… porque Hiro es muy celosa, y si se enterara… me mata" _y quien no_

"desde cuando no eres amiga de Yui" esto es muy importante

"pues me entere de que ella había enloquecido en uno de estos clubes solo para mujeres, así que decidí darle mi apoyo, yo sabía que ella no haría una cosa así. Pero cuando la fui a visitar a su apartamento prácticamente me hecho a patadas, me grito una de groserías… y nunca más volví a hablar con ella" puede ser que de verdad la abandono, es por eso que Yui no la quiere ver

"cuando entre en Nanamori, tú estabas usando una peluca… me la puedes mostrar" me hizo una señal con el dedo, luego agregaré "mientras espero a que la busques… puedo usar tu PC?"

"claro adelante,… pero yo no tengo pornografía, si eso es lo que buscas"

Decidí ignorar su comentario y encendí la computadora, coloque la memoria flas en la ranura correspondiente.

"aquí está" me informa Kyōko mostrándome la peluca, mientras la computadora carga los programas, dirijo mi atención hacia Toshinō.

"podrías ponértela?" le digo

"muy bien… que tal" al ponerse la peluca tiene un determinado parentesco con la chica de la foto.

Cuando la computadora ya está lista, empiezo a buscar los archivos de la flas.

"quien te la dio" le digo pero parece no entender, "quien te dio la peluca?"

"no recuerdo" eso ya no me sorprende

"las tenías antes de ser novia de Hiro?"

"no!… eso te lo puedo asegurar"

Me giro hacia el monitor y le hago una señal a Kyōko para que se acerque "sabes quienes son ellas?" le digo mientras le enseño la foto donde están la pelirroja y la morena.

"no pero… que esta no es Yui?... que le hacen?"

"están tratando de contenerla…. Es así como ella actuaba… pero eso te lo diré después, ahora puedo tomarte una foto con la peluca puesta?"

"claro, pero acaso te gustan las morenas"

"mira deja de decir idioteces y…" tome su mano y la lleve hasta en otro lado de la habitación "párate aquí… bien mira… de esta forma…. Así…. No te muevas" le ordene mientras yo me colocaba en el otro extremo, tomo mi móvil y sin hacer zoom le tome varias fotos. "listo ahora ven aquí"

"Ahora que haces" no le prestó atención solo me dedico a cargar las imágenes en la computadora.

Coloque la imagen que le tome a Kyōko junto a la del incidente en el club. Y pregunte "ahora dime… conoces a esta chica" le dije mostrándole con el puntero la chica morena de la imagen.

"pero… esa-esa soy yo!" Kyōko niega con la cabeza mientras dice "pero yo no recuerdo eso… no se… que está pasando Ayano" ella empieza a inquietarse.

Trato de desviar el tema porque parece que le está haciendo daño. "Kyōko… dime… a cuantas chicas has conquistado?" pero ella no responde, se toma de la cabeza. "Kyōko… Kyōko escúchame" trato de que ella entre en razón pero no funciona "Kyōko por favor".

"no… no… yo-yo estove ahí y no la ayude, es-es por eso que me odia" la miro y tiene lágrimas en los ojos, "fue mi culpa… yo la abandone".

"no Kyōko, tú no tienes la culpa, es claro que algo te pasa" le tomo su rostro con mis manos y le doy un beso que ella corresponde. Al parecer esta es la única forma de hacer que se calme y en verdad funciona. Lo cual esto es bastante extraño.

"escucha Kyōko, quiero ayudarte, pero tienes que responder mis preguntas ok" ella asiente "muy bien ahora, acuéstate en la cama, vale" ella no duda y obedece. "bien ahora dime si has conquistado alguna de nuestras amigas" afirma con la cabeza "dime a quién?"

"Chizuru, pero solo fue porque quería besarla"

"lo hiciste… la besaste" _la gran Chizuru cayó en las garras de Kyōko_?

"si…" _eso es increíble_.

"cuando paso eso?"

"cuando estábamos en primero de prepa" voy a dejar ese tema de lado.

"fuiste o no novia de Yui"

"no… como ya te lo dije… ella dijo que quería hacerle una broma a todas"

"dime Kyōko porque quieres que yo sea tu novia"

"no lo sé"

"entonces no me amas"

"no, nunca te he visto de esa forma"

"me ves como trofeo" ella no responde "contesta a la pregunta, Toshinō Kyōko… soy una especie de trofeo para ti"

"perdóname".

"gracias por todo Kyōko, prometo que voy a ayudarte, nos vemos en la escuela mañana"

"ya te vas?" dijo mientras se levanta de la cama

"si… se está haciendo tarde" pero antes de salir de su habitación me detengo, "por cierto, que clase de perfume usas?"

"pues… es este" me muestra una botella rosa, conozco la marca, es uno muy costoso. "quieres oler"

"no… espera" demasiado tarde ella se ha rociado pero… huele a frutas, es muy delicioso. "huele bien"

"verdad que si, bueno te acompaño a la salida" y así hicimos camino hacia la salida de la casa de Toshinō, cuando me había puesto los zapatos Toshinō dijo. "me puedes dar un beso de despedida"

"no" le digo mientras abro la puerta y salgo hacia el patio, Kyōko me detiene tomándome del brazo. "he dicho que no"

"por favor… solo uno, si" decía mientras ponía los ojos de cachorrito.

"está bien" le doy un beso rápido, y luego ella entra en la casa dando saltitos, muy feliz.

Antes de abandonar la residencia Toshinō, saco mi móvil y llamo a Chitose… pero al parecer no responde, al despegar el teléfono de mi oído para cortar la conexión, escucho una muy baja melodía que al parecer viene de los arbustos.

"CHITOSE PERO QUE HACES" me encuentro a Chitose con una sonrisa boba en su rostro y cubierta de su propia sangre.

"fue maravilloso Ayano-chan" _pero enserio que esta chica nunca va a cambiar_

"que sucede Ayano" al parecer la rubia me escucho ya que salió de la casa para saber qué pasa.

"Chitose… eso pasa, ayúdame a meterla a la casa" obedeciendo, y con un poco de trabajo metimos a la cuatro ojos Ikeda a la casa de Toshinō, "mejor la dejamos descansar, puedes cuidarla Kyōko"

"si no te preocupes" solo asiento con la cabeza y vuelvo hacer mi salida de la casa, pero me detengo en la sala ya que algo me llama la atención.

Sobre la alfombra hay varias manchas diferentes, una es claramente la sangre fresca de Chitose, y las otras son unas manchas de color rojo oscuro, pero si tengo que adivinar diría que es sangre seca. Talvez estoy alucinando, puede ser que Kyōko se hirió en alguna parte de su cuerpo, así que sigo mi camino hacia el genkan para ponerme los zapatos he ir a casa.

Mientras me dirijo a casa voy pensando en los cambios de humor repentinos que tiene Kyōko, así que con la ayuda del móvil me dispongo a enviarle un correo a Nana

Para: nanaladestructora xxxx

Asunto: problemas con la rubia cabeza hueca

Hola Nana bla bla bla ahora al grano!

Ese casco tuyo, el lava cerebros, puede causar efectos secundarios?

Mientras espero a que nana me responda me pongo a pensar sobre lo que dijo Kyōko, es bastante claro quién es la culpable de todo esto, pero tengo un presentimiento de que no es la única, que existen dos o varias, pero para sacar conclusiones tengo que hablar primero con Yui

Cuando llego a casa me encuentro con Yui esperándome para la cena, y como si fuera una niña pequeña me regaña.

"porque tardaste tanto" me dijo mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas, la típica jarra

"discúlpame me entretuve con Chitose" _parece mi madre_

"creí que habías dicho que irías con Kyōko"

"así fue pero me encontré con Chitose afuera de la casa de Kyōko… al parecer le dio una hemorragia nasal"

"sabes me sigue pareciendo extraño, desde que entramos a la prepa ella dejo de tener sus hemorragias, porque ahora?"

"pues las volvió a tener" aunque si eso es verdad también me parece extraño-

"bien… como sea, la cena ya está lista… be a lavarte… las manos" decía mientras se sonrojaba de una manera, que la hacía ver irresistible.

"ok… ahora vuelvo"

Debo tratar de tocar el tema del noviazgo falso, será que en serio es falso o Kyōko estará mintiendo, mejor no empiezo por ahí, talvez quiera hablar sobre la noche del club. Al diablo con todo esto le preguntare sin rodeos.

Luego de que terminamos de cenar y lavar y dejar ordenada la cocina nos sentamos juntas a ver la TV. Estaba debatiéndome interiormente cuando Yui dijo

"te divertiste con Toshinō" pude notar un deje de tristeza en su voz.

"pues la verdad solo hicimos la tarea y jugamos algunos videojuegos" _nada es lo que parece, se enojaría si le digo que varias veces me he besado con ella?_

"y… te… b-be-besaste con ella?" _acaso también lee la mente_. Ahora ya no mira la TV si no que está mirando el piso, y ha empezado a jugar con sus pulgares.

"no" miento "porque debería de hacerlo" le digo

"tú siempre la has amado, siempre la preferiste a ella" _a dónde quiere llegar y a que se refiere con preferir._

"puede que tengas razón pero… eso fue hace tres años" le comento "en el momento en que Uds. empezaron a salir, comprendí que yo nunca tendría el corazón de Toshinō Kyōko"

"pero volviste para volverlo a intentar… o me equivoco" decía mientras sigue jugando con sus dedos

"pues si te equivocas, yo podría estar esperando a cualquiera pero menos a Kyōko"

Ella levanta la mirada y me regala una sonrisa, pero ahora a lo que te traje.

"Yui… recuerdas lo que hiciste en el club" ella se lo piensa por un segundo y luego niega con la cabeza "sabes que fuiste drogada"

"si… lo se" eso me sorprendió

"si lo sabias porque no me lo dijiste"

"tú nunca preguntaste" _buen punto_

"sabes quien fue"

"si…" fijo mi atención en ella pidiéndole a que continuara "ella misma me lo confeso, dos semanas después"

"fue Takaoka Hiro… no es cierto?" ella afirma con la cabeza.

"me dijo que no era su intención causarme problemas, incluso se comprometió a pagar los daños del club, pero me negué a aceptar"

"eres demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo, incluso si yo te lo hubiera comentado, que pagaría tus deudas antes de hacerlo, estoy segura de que me golpearías para que no lo haga"

"puede ser… a mí siempre me gusto ser autosuficiente, en el buen sentido"

Ahora me siento más tonta que Kyōko, si hubiera preguntado anteriormente me hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas, talvez sea el momento de saberlo todo.

"sobre lo de Kyōko…."

"no quiero hablar de eso" con un suspiro levanto las manos en señal de rendimiento. Me dispongo a ir a la habitación

"buenas noches Yui" le digo mientras subo las escaleras hacia mi habitación, aún tengo que hacer la tarea.

Pero si Hiro ya se disculpó, entonces quien le lavo el cerebro a Kyōko. Pero eso quiere decir que Chitose me mintió, Yui no era novia de Kyōko en ese entonces, habían roto meses, o quizás años como Yui dijo, o talvez Yui también me esté mintiendo y nunca se hicieron novias, tal como lo dijo Kyōko eso explicaría porque llego en compañía de la rubia al club.

Al llegar a mi habitación me siento en el escritorio para empezar mi tarea, pero antes reviso la bandeja de entrada del correo.

De: nanaladestructora xxxx

Asunto: Re

Sabes, alguna vez te han dicho que eres molesta?

En fin, el casco no causa efectos secundarios, más bien diría que es inofensivo. Si algo sucede solo lo apagas y ya!

Y deja de estar escribiéndome si no es para saber cómo estoy, me desesperas.

Si quieres saber más pregúntale a Chizuru que ella sabe todo sobre mis inventos. Adiós.

Chizuru…? Qué demonios tiene que ver ella, acaso será que era la mano derecha Nana, y ya no le puedo escribir a Nana para preguntarle porque se enojó conmigo. Ahora esta Kyōko, ella me da la impresión de que esta siendo manipulada, entonces es posible que la mayoría de lo que me dijo es mentira. Yui no quiere hablar y Chitose menos…. Por cierto que hacia ella cerca de la casa de Kyōko. Hiro ya no la puedo culpar… esperen si ella escribió la nota para quien era?... Si ella ya pidió perdón por lo que hizo entonces para quien era la nota, porque a mi parecer en esa nota trata de disculparse con alguien, pero quién?... aún tengo que esperar unos días para saber si el experimento funciona.

Esperen estoy dejando de lado algo muy importante, la nota la encontré en el salón del club de entretenimiento, eso me da a entender de que Hiro estuvo ahí, talvez fue ella quien se llevó el casco y las feromonas. Aún sigue en malos pasos, y está usando a Kyōko solo para confundirme…

Oigo que suena mi celular, desearía dejarlo pero sería descortés, vaya número desconocido…

Ayano: hola… quien habla

Xxx: ….. ….. …. (nadie habla solo se puede escuchar una ligera respiración)

Ayano: se trata de una broma… voy a colgar….

Xxx: vas a morirrrr….

* * *

**Hola a todo el mundo, bueno a los que aún siguen esta historia. **

**Dejen sus Reviews con sus sugerencias, quejas, insultos, todo se vale. Hasta pronto.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Casi**

* * *

Ayano: hola… quien habla

Xxx: ….. ….. …. (Nadie habla solo se puede escuchar una ligera respiración)

Ayano: se trata de una broma… voy a colgar….

Xxx: vas a morirrrr…. De aburrimiento si no vienes conmigo al cine

Ayano: quién demonios te dio mi número Yachiyo

Yachiyo: tengo mis medios

Ayano: no me digas…

Yachiyo: bueno te robe el móvil cuando no estabas viendo… en fin, vamos al cine, si…

Ayano: no puedo tengo tarea por hacer

Yachiyo: por favor… veremos tu género favorito, el erótico.

Ayano: ESE NO ES MI GENERO FAVORITO

Yachiyo: ya era solo una broma, eres mala Ayano-chan

Ayano: porque no vas con Suzu, es tu novia no… talvez ella aguante tus idioteces

Yachiyo: ya le dije pero no quiso, vamos Ayano… estoy muy aburrida.

Ayano: no tienes más amigas a quien molestar?

Yachiyo: claro que tengo… pero no les quiero interrumpir sus actividades.

Ayano: PERO SI ESTAS INTERRUMPIENDO LAS MIAS

Yachiyo: está bien no te enojes, llamare a Chizuru, ella nunca dice que no… adiós Ayano…

Ayano: espera un momento… hola… hola… Yachiyo

Yachiyo: -

Acaso esas dos se conocen?...

Bueno Chizuru siempre anda de parranda, claro deben conocerse. Mejor empiezo hacer mi tarea…

Es domingo por la mañana y aún estoy en cama, hoy debo saber si mi experimento funciona pero primero tengo que levantarme, asearme e ir a preparar el desayuno. Me pregunto si Yui ya estará despierta…

Cuando salgo de mi habitación, camino por el pasillo pero me detengo en la entrada de la habitación de Yui. Sera que ya se ha ido. Con un poco de temor cojo el pomo de la puerta y empiezo a girar, pero me detengo unos segundos para pensarlo bien. Luego me adentro en la misma.

El interior está a oscuras, eso quiere decir que las cortinas están serradas, Yui aún debe estar en cama, así que emprendo una silenciosa huida. Después de haberme aseado como es debido me dirijo hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno pero…

"buenos días Ayano" Yui se me ha adelantado como todos los días, ella ha preparado el desayuno, mi almuerzo, y la cena todos los días desde que la traje aquí.

"buenos días Yui… no debiste molestarte yo…" le digo

"no es molestia, yo debo contribuir en algo, no quiero ser una carga para ti" decía mientras me derrite con su mirada

"nunca pensaría que lo fueras Yui… pero creo que no debes molestarte" _como voy a pensar que es una carga, al contrario me gusta que este aquí_

"ya te lo dije no es molestia… ahora siéntate, desayuna y cállate" _vaya no creí que tuviera ese carácter_

"si mamá…" obedeciendo sin chistar nada, empiezo a devora lo que Yui ha preparado.

A las 10:05 más o menos subo a mi habitación, para saber si mi experimento funciono. Ya había comprado de antemano lo siguiente; dos pares de guantes quirúrgicos, un microscopio, un par de pinzas y nada más.

Lo que he intentado hacer es recrear lo mejor posible una lagrima humana aunque las lágrimas basales o el fluido lagrimal contiene agua, mucina, lípidos, lisozima, lactoferrina, lipocalina, lacritina, inmoglobinas, glucosa, urea, sodio y potasio. Mientras que las lágrimas de sollozos o lágrimas psíquicos contienen un poco de los compuestos anteriores, pero en mayor cantidad de sodio, potasio y urea, por eso tienen un sabor salado.

Es por ese motivo que use sodio y potasio más específico sal, mientras que la orina aporta la urea, ahora es solo descubrir si las muestras coinciden. Aunque podría mandar analizar la nota, pero eso me tomaría tiempo y dinero que no tengo.

Me coloco los guantes y coloco la nota bajo la luz del microscopio, solo uso el 10x ya que solo quiero ver cuál es la forma de las marcas y una vez más encuentros los cristales salinos. Las marcas de agua no se han extendido lo suficiente en el papel, lo que me da a entender que las gotas de agua cayeron a una altura no más de un metro. Si dichas gotas fueran lluvia o salpicaduras, estas se esparcirían con un dímetro mayor por la superficie de la hoja.

Ahora analizo la nota que escribí con las lágrimas químicas, su composición es parecida a la de la nota, en estas también encuentro los cristales salinos. Las marcas están un poco difuminadas pero eso es por el método que use para esparcir el agua.

Ahora ya sé que las marcas son lágrimas. Esta nota la escribió Hiro porque sus trazos se parecen aunque existe la posibilidad de que se trate de una falsificación. Pero la nota no ha sido manchada con roció lo que me da a entender que no estuvo mucho tiempo en la habitación del club.

Si la nota la hizo Hiro yo diría que fue dirigida a Kyōko, en esta carta le explica lo que ocurrió en el club, posiblemente también le pida acabar su relación, eso explicaría las lágrimas. Pero… porque estaba en el salón del club de entretenimiento?... porque no la tiene Kyōko que es a quien está dirigida. Podría ser talvez que Kyōko fue la causante de todo, ella misma se auto lavó el cerebro, pero conque propósito?...

Luego de dos horas debatiéndome en qué clase de problema descabellado me he metido. Oigo que suena el timbre, por lo que me dispongo a bajar de la segunda planta hacia la entrada, cuando abro dicha puerta para recibir quien está detrás, sorpresivamente alguien salta sobre mi rodeándome con sus brazos, con todo el ajetreo no pude ver bien de quien se trata, pero por el color de su cabello deduzco que es Kyōko. Una vez que se ha alejado de mí, puedo saber con exactitud de quien se trata…

"que haces aquí… Kyōko" le pregunto, con un poco de temor por el hecho de que pueda estar usando la feromona.

"que no es obvio… vine a verte" ella responde con una adorable sonrisa.

Siento una extraña aura a mis espaldas, Lentamente y con los nervios de punta, giro mi cabeza para descubrir que cierta persona nos está mirando con una cara de pocos amigos

"que hace ella aquí" Yui nos mira fijamente mientras aprieta los puños

"bueno… ella.." trato de decir pero no se me ocurre nada

"estoy aquí por Ayano" yo muevo la cabeza hacia Yui como diciéndole _no es cierto_ "pero yo también debería preguntar… que haces tu aquí" volteo hacia Kyōko y me doy cuenta de que a optado la misma posición facial que tiene Yui.

"yo vivo aquí" Kyōko me mira como queriendo respuestas a lo cual solo afirmo con la cabeza "Ayano…" ahora Yui se dirige hasta donde me encuentro, "si me necesitas… estaré en nuestra habitación"_ nuestra?_ pero antes de irse toma mi rostro y besa mis labios. No pude disfrutar del beso ya que Kyōko tomo mi brazo y me halo hacia tras, para luego colocarse entre Yui y yo.

Luego Yui se retira hacia el piso de arriba dejándome con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro, mientras mis dedos recorren mis labios, que quieren volver a probar el dulce sabor de Yui. SPLaSSs! me giro hacia la entrada que aún estaba abierta, y veo que Chitose está en el piso sonriendo pero cubierta de sangre. Rápidamente me dirijo hacia a ella para poderla ayudar, pero me detengo al darme cuenta de que Chitose no es la única que está afuera. Afuera también se encuentran Chizuru junto con Yachiyo, ambas me miran de forma extraña. Hasta que…

"AYANO-CHAN COMO PUDISTE ENGAÑARME DE ESA MANERA… Y EN SIMA DE TODO CON LA SEXI YUI" de pronto soltó Yachiyo.

"qu…"

"eso es… cierto Ayano" decía Chizuru, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado para el otro, en son de desacuerdo

"no… yo sol…"

"POR QUE AYANO… PORQUE" de nuevo Yachiyo, mientras finge llorar

"de que estas…"

"entonces… ya no me amas" ahora era Kyōko, que se ve triste

"oye yo nunca te he…"

"AYANOOO" otra vez Yachiyo

"Ayano… estoy tan feliz" ahora era una desorientada Chitose

"CALLENSE MALDITA SEA!" de pronto explote, no lo soporte más "YO NO TE ENGAÑE CON NADIE PORQUE, TU Y YO NO SOMOS NADA" le dije dirigiéndome a Yachiyo "Y TU…" ahora me dirijo hacia Kyōko "CLARO QUE YA NO TE AMO, DEJE DE HACERLO DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO" le dije pero empezó a llorar "Y DEJA DE LLORAR QUE YA NO ERES UNA NIÑA" pero se puso a llorar más fuerte "Y UDS… SI! AHORA ME GUSTE YUI" les dije a las hermanas Ikeda "ESTAN FELICES!"

"OK…" dijeron todas al unísono… menos Kyōko que aún seguía llorando "ash no eres nada divertida Ayano-chan" termino diciendo Yachiyo

"bien…" dije más calmada "gustan pasar" les dije mientras ellas se hacían al interior de la casa me doy cuenta de que alguien se ha quedado atrás "Kyōko… no vienes" ella niega con la cabeza mientras se cubre el rostro para que no vean las lágrimas.

Mientras veo que las demás desaparecieron por el corredor, me dirijo hacia Kyōko "yo ya te lo había dicho" ella afirma "entonces por qué lloras"…

"no lo sé" _eso no ayuda sabes_.

"quieres que te bese?" le pregunto y ella levanta su rostro. Puedo verla pero hay algo raro, tiene lágrimas en la cara y sus ojos están rojos pero… su rostro no denota tristeza.

"si…" dijo. Le tomo su rostro y acerco sus labios a los míos, solo me permito 10 segundos para jugar con su boca, luego de que haya pasado ese tiempo, me separo de ella solo para verla muy feliz dando palmaditas y brincos.

Una vez las intrusas se han establecido en la cocina empiezo con la pregunta más obvia

"que hacen aquí" les pregunto a todas las presentes menos Yachiyo que esta con la cabeza metida en el refrigerador "Yachiyo presta atención"

"espera déjame comer este helado mixto" me dijo mientras saca un litro de helado del refrigerador y con la ayuda de una cuchara empieza a comer.

"bueno nosotras vinimos para saber cómo estabas, Ayano-chan" decía Chitose ya casi recuperada de su hemorragia nasal

"si eso es cierto sexy Ayano" decía Yachiyo, lo que me recuerda…

"Yachiyo… desde cuando conoces a las hermanas Ikeda" le pregunte a la susodicha.

"ha pues… desde el incidente del club, por…" _pero si ella estaba en su oficina, como pudo_.

"no… por nada" me lo pensé por unos momentos y dije "bien… que quieren hacer"

"hagamos una orgia" decía Yachiyo mientras me levanto y le doy un zape que casi hace que se atragante "eres mala Ayano-chan" dijo mientras se sobaba el golpe.

"qué tal si vamos al centro comercial" decía Kyōko

"si!… Ayano invita la comida" _que acaso se volvió loca_

"oye porque yo" trato de protestar.

"vamos Ayano, tú tienes más dinero que todas nosotras juntas" _el hecho que tenga dinero no quiere decir que les compre lo que quieren_. "además debes haber ganado mucho, cuando trabajaste como modelo"….

"co-co-co-co-co-co-co-como…"

"que como lo se…. Bueno mi madre viaja mucho sabes" _maldita sea_

"bien les pagare sus caprichos… pero no se lo digan a nadie… ok" _nadie se debe enterar_

"ok…" dijeron todas al unísono.

Antes de salir, les digo a las chicas que me esperen afuera. Mientas yo voy hacia la habitación de Yui,

Toco la puerta y luego digo "Yui… vamos al CC… quieres venir?"

"gracias, pero tengo mucha tarea, talvez otro día" _pues eso de la tarea no me lo creo._

"bueno vale" _talvez es porque no quiere estar con Kyōko_ "regreso en la noche"

"bien… diviértete"….

Una vez en el centro las chicas visitaron cada tienda de ropa, probándose casi todo lo que encontraban y claro, como era el trato yo debería pagar por sus tonterías. Pero todo ese tiempo de ajetreo me dio tiempo de poner claras todas mis ideas.

Ahora se y estoy segura que Kyōko actúa raro si no le doy un beso, es como si su objetivo fuera ese. Yui también actuó extraño esta mañana, será que quiso darles celos a Kyōko. Ahora la nota de Hiro, no lo tengo muy claro pero diría que voy a tener que encararla. Posiblemente mañana lo haga, después de todo el que nada debe, nada teme…

"oye Ayano… podrías por favor venir aquí" Yachiyo me llama desde uno de los probadores.

"que quieres" le digo, pero ella toma mi brazo y me mete adentro del probador con ella, luego ella me enseña unas bragas blancas,

"huele" _acaso se volvió loca_ "te dije que te daría mis bragas para que la huelas" no le deje terminar porque le di un golpe en la cabeza y Salí del probador…. "eres mala Ayano-chan" dijo sobándose el chichón.

A la mañana siguiente Yui me había informado que no estaría en la casa sino hasta llegada la noche, al parecer va de visita a la casa de algún familiar. En fin… ahora estoy en el salón 3-B, es hora de la verdad. Por seguridad le dije a Yachiyo que siempre este conmigo al momento del interrogatorio.

"hola Takaoka-san… puedo hablar contigo" le digo a la susodicha.

"hola Sugiura-san… en que puedo ayudarte" me dijo mientras me regalaba una sonrisa.

"necesito que me digas si conoces esto…" le muestro la nota, a la que ella la toma su semblante de repente cambio

"no se… he he, es un pedazo viejo de papel he he" dijo forzando unas risitas. Pero dejémonos de rodeos…

"estuviste en el club, cuando Yui enloqueció… tú fuiste la que la drogo… no es así?" ella no dijo nada solo bajo la cabeza "porque lo hiciste?" ella levanta la mirada y empieza a narrar…

"si estuve en aquel club… la noche en la que Kyōko y compañía fueron aquel lugar" ella toma una respiración profunda y continua "pero… yo ya pedí perdón… incluso le dije a Funami-san que pagaría los daños, pero ella se negó a aceptar" decía un poco alterada.

"tu escribiste esta nota" le digo mientras se la muestro, ella afirma moviendo la cabeza "para quien era?" ella no lo duda y contesta

"para Kyōko-chan" entonces si era una nota de disculpa.

"se la entregaste… la nota… se la entregaste a ella"

"si…" ella dijo sin vacilar

"en la nota mencionas una foto… que significa" veo que ella se sonroja y me mira apenada como diciendo que no le pregunte. A de ser algo privado

"según veo tú estabas celosa de la relación que mantenía Kyōko con Yui… no es así" ella solo vuelve a mover la cabeza en señal de afirmación "te enteraste de la salida de las chicas de alguna manera… por cierto fue Kyōko quien te lo dijo no es así"

"si… ella quería que la acompañara, cuando me lo pidió estaba feliz pero… cuando dijo que Funami también nos acompañaría, me enfurecí y prácticamente la eche de casa" se debe ser una persona muy paciente para ser novia de la rubia

"pero fuiste… llevaste extensiones, pero luego pensaste que eras muy obvia y usaste una peluca negra." Ella vuelve afirmar "cuando llegaste al club te acercaste a la barra, trataste de pedir una bebida pero debido a que la música estaba demasiado alta, el barman no te entendía." Al parecer estoy dando en el clavo "cuando Yui se acercó a la barra, tu aprovechaste la oportunidad… te valiste de tu talento para lanzar la droga alucinógena en la bebida de Yui"

"si así es pero…" ella se toma unos segundos, cuando veo que no responde le ayudo.

"pero te equivocaste de dosis… usaste demasiada" eso explicaría porque Yui actuó de esa manera

"yo solo quería que hiciera el ridículo, no que destrozara el lugar" ella está ahora a la defensiva

"tranquilízate, yo no soy policía, ni soy de narcóticos, solo quiero saber qué fue lo que sucedió aquí mientras yo no estaba" le digo para tratar de que se calme, y lo logro.

"bueno está bien… pero lo que hice ya todos lo saben, incluso mis padres me castigaron" _y porque demonios nadie me dijo nada, si ya todos lo sabian_

"si pero yo no sé nada…" le digo mientras tomo aire para continuar "bien cuando lograste tu objetivo, te moviste entre la multitud en busca de Kyōko" luego de que ella afirma continuo "a ella también la drogaste no es así"

"si pero solo fue escopolamina una dosis relativamente baja, como para no causar sueño"

"de donde conseguiste eso…" _es bastante impresionante_

"mi primo viaja mucho a Sudamérica" _ya veo, de donde más._

"bien… a ella le pusiste la peluca negra para que las demás no la reconocieran, así podrías salir sin ningún problema, puedes decirme lo que paso después…"

"cuando empezamos a salir, a Yui ya se la habían llevado, luego cuando estaba caminando con Kyōko, hacia la parada de autobuses pude ver que al club llegaba la policía" le empieza a temblar la boca y de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas, mientras Yachiyo y yo la seguíamos observando "yo me… asuste mucho… yo no quería… que la arrestaran… me arrepentí de lo que hice. Empecé a escribir la nota pidiéndole perdón a Yui y a Kyōko… luego nos encontró Ikeda-senpai… y le conté lo que hice… le pedí perdón y le entregue… la nota para que cuando Kyōko estuviera… consiente se la entregara a ella" ahora ya está llorando a mares, quisiera preguntar lo que dice la nota pero no sé si ella lo soporte.

"Kyōko leyó la nota que escribiste" si no la leyó es posible que otra persona la encontrara y la usara para inculpar a Hiro

"si… ella me visito en mi casa pidiéndome que le explicara… lo hice… ella me perdono pero decidimos terminar nuestra relación" entonces ella no estuvo en el salón del club, ella no se llevó el casco. Pero chitose miente al decir que Kyoko era novia de Yui

"gracias por todo, Hiro… agradezco tu ayuda" le digo mientras le regalo mi mejor sonrisa

"fue un gusto haberte ayudado pero… me puedes hacer un pequeño favor" ella me dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas "a ti se te considera una de la más hermosa de la escuela" _en serio?_ "y quisiera saber si tu…" ella se sonroja, agacha la mirada y empieza a jugar con sus dedos… "si tu… me-me darías un be-beso" _que! Acaso de verdad todas me ven de esa manera, como un trofeo "_solo uno… por favor"_ a qué hora se me eligió la más hermosa, yo pensé que sería Kyōko, incluso Yachiyo, ellas son más bonita que yo_.

"bueno está bien… puedes cerrar los ojos" ella obedece, me acerco lentamente a sus labios, faltando milímetros me detengo a pensar, _porque estoy haciendo esto. _Pero ella me toma de la cabeza y acorta el espacio que nos rodea, tan pronto como empieza se convierte en una batalla de lengua que por ningún motivo pienso perder, después de 30 segundos y para terminar ella finaliza mordiéndome el labio inferior, y después me da un casto beso.

"muchas gracias… Ayano-chan" luego se retira del salón feliz de la vida _que demonios acaba de pasar_ pienso, me volteo hacia Yachiyo veo que está babeando, _por favor_.

Cuando voy caminando por los pasillos de la escuela pensando el todo lo que Hiro me ha dicho, esperen ella dijo que la que los encontró fue Ikeda pero y que paso con Akari, pero si Kyōko leyó la nota porque apareció en el salón del club. Alguien tuvo acceso a los inventos de Nana.

"en que piensas Ayano… no me digas que te gusto el beso que te dio Hiro" Yachiyo me saca de mis deliberaciones

"en que nada tiene sentido, quiero decir que el caso del club ya está resuelto pero… y que pasa con el resto" _espera! que fue lo que ella dijo_

"que te parece si mejor vamos al baño y hacemos cositas" ella se ha ganado otro golpe de mi parte "aiii eres mala Ayano-chan… pero que aras ahora" _eso mismo me pregunto qué are ahora?, ya se! El consejo debe tener un registro sobre los que tuvieron acceso al club._

"debo ir al consejo estudiantil" mientras hago mi camino hacia el CE veo que Yachiyo no me sigue "no vienes" le pregunto

"no… Suzu está enojada conmigo, por que salí con Chizuru la otra noche… diviértete" _que habrán hecho ese par?_

Cuando llego al consejo, nuevamente veo que Suzu es la única en este lugar.

"hola presidenta Suzu" le saludo cortésmente

"ah hola Ayano, como estas" ella levanta la vista de una pila de papeles que tiene en el escritorio.

"bien, gracias por preguntar… solo pasaba por aquí y decidí hacerte una pregunta" _cielos… ya no soy nada discreta_

"bien tú dirás…" ella dice, prestándome atención.

"quisiera saber quiénes tuvieron acceso al salón donde están los inventos de Nana, preferible las últimas tres personas" las personas que tuvieron acceso, deben ser las culpables.

"bueno tienes suerte, tenemos un registro de dichas actividades, pero solo los miembros del consejo y algunos maestros se les permite tener acceso" decía mientras buscaba en el archivero, luego coloco una carpeta sobre la mesa y empezó a leer "pues las últimas personas que entraron ahí fueron…

* * *

**Hola a todos, ya descubrieron de quien se trata?**

**Dejen sus Reviews con sus quejas, insultos y demás. Hasta pronto.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Las culpables.**

**Todos mienten**

* * *

**debido a que esta historia perdio su toque, he decidido darle fin, asi que aqui esta el penultimo capi**

* * *

"bueno tienes suerte, tenemos un registro de dichas actividades, pero solo los miembros del consejo y algunos maestros se les permite tener acceso" decía mientras buscaba en el archivero, luego coloco una carpeta sobre la mesa y empezó a leer "pues las últimas personas que entraron ahí fueron… esto es extraño" ella se la ve confundida.

"que sucede presidenta Suzu" pregunto un tanto preocupada

"aquí dice que luego de que los inventos fueran depositados en el antiguo club de entretenimiento, nadie más ha tenido acceso a ellos" eso es imposible

Pero si nadie más ha tenido acceso entonces como… como se llevaron el casco y las feromonas, puede que el antiguo consejo no registró dichos acontecimientos. Entonces la culpable es una de esas chicas del antiguo consejo, pero según Chitose todas ha excepción de la presidenta Suzu eran de tercer año, quiere decir que ya se graduaron.

"presidenta Suzu… cuando fue que Ud. asumió el cargo" talvez la presidenta tenga alguna pista.

"pues del año pasado, ya que Ikeda-senpai se negó a aceptarlo" bien esto no me llevará a nada.

"gracias por todo presidenta Suzu, le agradezco su…"

"espera!... antes de que te vayas" me interrumpe apresurada "esta chica a la que intentabas ayudar… Funami, porque lo haces" la presidenta me pregunta

"pues porque ella es mi amiga" _bueno y también esta lo otro_.

"eso es muy noble de tu parte, después de todo ella peleo con su mejor amiga" _peleo… como acaso fue público, como lo sabe?_

"bueno lo que pasa es que yo era su compañera de secundaria, pero dígame… Ud. sabe porque se pelearon" _esto está muy interesante_

"bueno no sé de qué se trataba pero, discutieron en los pasillos de la escuela… se insultaron mutuamente, y al final nadie las volvió a ver juntas. Es por eso que lo sé, si te lo preguntas" _si me lo preguntaba._

"cuando sucedió eso?" trato de sacarle la mayor información posible.

"el año pasado… después de las vacaciones de verano" eso fue después del incidente del club, entonces de verdad Yui se enojó con Kyōko.

"eso… yo no lo sabía"

"estas bromeando… todo el mundo sabe eso" bueno si fue en público, no es de sorprenderse.

"Al parecer yo era la única que no sabe…" la verdad yo no se casi nada….

Luego de salir del salón del consejo estudiantil, voy caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, pero lo hago de una forma muy lenta, como si contara los pasos que voy dando, o contando los segundos que se escapan de mi vida.

Talvez deba olvidarme de todo esto, es claro que no confían en mí, entonces porque debo insistir en saberlo todo, si no me tienen confianza, es claro que yo tampoco debo tenerles, además nadie está saliendo herido de todo esto quiero decir si a la rubia no le afecta, porque debería preocuparme. Mejor vamos a escuchar un poco de música.

Luego de querer tirar la toalla, me coloco los auriculares de mi móvil y reproduzco la primera canción que encuentre, oh esta es buena. Una vez que llegue al coro yo también canto…

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
you own it, you better never let it go  
you only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
this opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo  
The souls escaping, through this hole that its gaping  
this world is mine for the taking  
make me king, as we move toward a, new world order  
a normal life is borin, but superstardoms close to post mortar  
it only grows harder, only grows hotter  
he blows us all over these hoes is all on him  
coast to coast shows, hes know as the globetrotter  
lonely roads, god only knows  
hes grown farther from home, hes no father  
he goes home and barely knows his own daughter  
but hold your nose cuz here goes the cold water  
His bosses dont want him no mo, hes cold product  
They moved on to the next schmoe who flows  
he nose dove and sold nada  
so the soap opera is told and unfolds  
i suppose its old potna, but the beat goes on  
da da dum da dum da da

"una vida normal es aburrida", es curioso... todos deseamos tener vidas normales, nuestro sueño siempre será vivir tranquilos, aunque si diariamente hacemos lo mismo, no sería divertido, tampoco hay que entregarse a la monotonía, debemos buscar retos, que nos hagan romper las cadenas de lo normal. Una vida normal… una… vida… normal,

"_ella no volvió a tener hemorragias…"_

"_la última administración…"_

"_Chizuru sabe…"_

"_desde el incidente…"_

"_AYANO-CHAN GRACIAS…"_

"hola Ayano, donde estabas" _que… cuando llegue al salón… bueno no importa_.

"estaba en… el consejo… por" _una vida normal…_

"te necesito… Ayano" _es muy aburrida_…

"a que te refieres… Kyōko" _ese es su objetivo_…

"bésame por favor" _manchas de sangre…_

"ya hablamos de eso Kyōko… no me gustas de esa manera, por qué quieres que te bese?" _ese es su objetivo._

"porque sino lo haces me pondré muy triste" _cambios de humor_

"YA LO TENGO…" de pronto grite que toda la clase se me quedo observando…

"que tienes… Ayano, no me vas a besar" decía Kyōko mientras ponía ojos tristes

"escucha Kyōko… ve a mi casa después de la escuela si…" pero ella negó con la cabeza. _Plan B_ "si lo haces te besare todo lo que quieras…" me lo pensé un momento "incluso hare el amor contigo… vale" _eso es un poco descabellado, espero no llegar a hacerlo con Kyōko, no le quiero entregar mi primera vez a ella._

"de verdad" a ella se le iluminaron los ojos, después de todo, soy un trofeo para todas las de esta escuela.

"si… lo haremos como tú quieras" _ya cálmate Ayano, tampoco te emociones_.

"si… pero ahora donde vas" me pregunto Kyōko ya que yo estaba por salir del salón

"tengo cosas que hacer… como preparar todo, tu sabes… no lo olvides después de la escuela" y con eso abandone el salón, hacia la clase 3-B. una vez llegue me dirijo directo hasta donde esta Yachiyo.

"hola Ayano que te trae de vuelta por mis dominios" decía Yachiyo mientras se me acercaba moviendo su trasero sensualmente para el deleite de sus compañeras de clase, aun no se da cuenta de que usa falda.

"necesito que vengas a mi casa esta tarde" le digo pero ella niega con la cabeza

"no puedo" _y ahora porque, debería estar feliz, esperen ya se!_

"haremos una orgia" _de veras que no estoy pensando bien mis estrategias_.

"cuenta conmigo" dijo una Yachiyo muy emocionada.

Una vez terminada la jornada, me dirigía a casa, en el camino decidí hacer una llamada importante, a ciertas cuatro ojos que de seguro están detrás de todo esto…

Chitose: hola Ayano-chan, como estas…

Ayano: hola Chitose, yo bien gracias… oye estas libre esta tarde?...

Chitose: si claro por…

Ayano: necesito que tú y tu hermana vengan a mi casa lo antes posible…

Chitose: así que lo descubriste, bien iremos, adiós…

_Como demonios lo sabe… de verdad ella tienes poderes._

Entonces si son las culpables, bueno no es como si llamara a la policía, aquí nadie ha resultado herido. O sí?. No yo diría más bien que Chitose estaba aburrida es por eso que monto todo este teatro, aun los detalles tendrán que esperar. Pero aún existe otra persona involucrada, sus verdaderos motivos no los tengo muy claros, bueno aún no, ella sabía todo desde el principio fue la mente detrás de todo.

Una vez que llegue a mi casa me puse a repasar lo que les diré a todas, bueno a las que son las culpables, y son todas ellas.

Después de que cada una de las chicas llegara, les dije que se movieran hacia la cocina, otra cosa que me sorprendió es que Yachiyo y Kyōko también se conocían, bueno la rubia no es precisamente una santa.

"bien ya que estamos todas es hora de continuar" les dije a las presentes.

"pero me dijiste que harías el amor" decía una triste Kyōko

"oye… a mí me dijiste que haríamos una orgia, así que mejor empecemos a desnudarnos" ahora soltó Yachiyo

"NO HAREMOS NADA DE ESO… AHORA SIENTENSE, Y CALLENSE" les dije a las dos cabeza huecas.

"eres mala Ayano-chan" decían Kyōko y Yachiyo en perfecta sincronía.

"ahora bien… Chitose me puedes explicar porque montaron todo este teatro?" la susodicha solo le limito a sonreír.

"porque no mejor, nos cuentas lo que sabes" decía Chitose mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

"bueno… lo que yo se es…" empecé a contar mis analogías "Chitose… en el momento en que me fui me lleve algo conmigo, y eso es tu capacidad para fantasear, siempre has tenido fantasías sobre mi y quien sabe quién., pero… no puedes fantasear con nadie más… tu deseo de algo interesante, te llevo a cometer una idea descabellada. Sabias de las feromonas, no es así" Chitose solo asintió "lo sabes porque Chizuru te lo dijo" le dije mirando a Chizuru "ahora tu deseabas que yo volviera, así podías tener todas tus fantasías de vuelta, pero cuando te dije que yo ya no amaba a Kyōko, adoptaste medidas drásticas." Me tome un tiempo para pensar y luego continuo "bueno Chizuru como detestas a Kyōko, le ayudaste a tu hermana para lavarle el cerebro a Toshinō" _esto es una idea bastante descabellada_ "eh Chitose… podrías por favor desprogramar a Kyōko"

"claro Ayano-chan, después de todo ya no tiene sentido seguir jugando con ella" Chitose se dirigió hacia Kyōko y le indico se pusiera de pie, lo curioso es que ella obedece a Chitose como si fuera un androide que solo obedece a su creador, seguramente le dirá una palabra clave tal como dijo Nana "Kyōko quiero tu sucia /&amp;(# en lo más profundo de mi &amp;%%$#"…. _Qué demonios… bueno tenía que ser una frase que nadie jamás le diría a la rubia._

"he que sucede" al parecer Kyōko ya vuelve en si, empieza a pestañear rápidamente y luego se frota los ojos, como si se acabara de despertar "ah Chizuru chu chu chu" de pronto se lanza hacia Chizuru

"ALEJATE DE MI" tal y como recuerdo Chizuru la golpea.

"mi cabeza" decía Kyōko mientras se sobaba el golpe "he Ayano, CUANDO VOLVISTE, HAAAA HAI QUE HACER UNA FIESTA" al parecer no ha cambiado, ella se acerca hacia mí y me abraza, mientras da saltos de alegría.

"ok Kyōko cálmate, si…" ella me mira ladeando la cabeza

"me llamaste Kyōko" _otra vez eso le sorprende_

"oye no te hagas la tonta, sé muy bien que recuerdas todo lo que paso" empieza a sonreír como tonta y se rasca la mejilla.

"bueno hace unos momentos no lo hacía… oye dijiste que si venia, haríamos el amor" _ahora si la voy a golpear, he… que es esto sangre…_

"CHITOSE!" la susodicha está ahora en el suelo cubierta de sangre

Mientras esperamos a que Chitose se recupere…

"Kyōko… porque dejaste que te lavaran el cerebro… yo sé que la naturaleza de Chitose es pedir permiso, así que tu estuviste de acuerdo, no es así" ella siempre ha seguido las reglas.

"pues la verdad es que se oía divertido" _esta no cambia_ "y pues solo lo hice con una condición…" _será lo que me estoy imaginand_o "que me cambiaran las respuestas de los exámenes para reprobar, así quedarme en Nanamori un año más" _más idiota creo que no se puede llegar ha ser_

"espera entonces no faltaste al examen…" _otra mentira_

"pues no… no falte" _y lo dice como si nada_

"porque querías quedarte en la escuela un año más" _creo que tiene complejo de Drake Parker_

"porque quería terminar la escuela contigo" _ahí si tu… como no_ "y porque aún no había conquistado a todas las chicas" _lo dije ya. Complejo de Drake_

"ya veo… porque te interesa tanto" ella se lo piensa por unos segundos y después agrega…

"porque tengo que hacer una marca de trescientas bocas besadas por mi" _complejo de Drake_.

"no crees que eso es demasiado" le pregunto interesada en la respuesta que ella me dé.

"no… además desde que llegaste me arrebataste el puesto de la más hermosa… y ahora me costara un poco más, porque ahora todas querrán salir contigo" _enserio soy más bonita que ella… no! Estos deben estar locos_

"sigo pensando que solo me ven como trofeo" le digo a Kyōko.

"ah Ayano-chan eso fue tan maravilloso" decía una Chitose ya un tanto recuperada de su ya conocida hemorragia nasal.

"bueno creo que ahora podemos continuar no!" les informo para que todas me presten atención

"bien… YACHIYO QUE DEMONIOS HACES" otra vez Yachiyo está asaltando el refrigerador, mi refrigerador

"pues comiendo que más" decía mientras devoraba unas albóndigas que me había preparado Yui esta mañana. Las había dejado para después pero ahora tendré que prepararme algo de comer.

"si pero esa es mi comida" le digo mientras trato de arrebatarle la última albóndiga

"ash solo tienes que comprar más… no eres nada realista Ayano-chan" _esas no se compran y si lo hacen no son tan buenas como las que hace Yui_

"ok… podemos continuar desenmascarando esta farsa para que las pueda echar a patadas" les informo un poco malhumorada, ya que Yachiyo se me ha comido mi cena.

"okay" dijeron todas al unísono

"díganme una cosa Chitose y Chizuru, quien más sabe de todo esto, que hicieron" todas ellas apuntaron con el dedo a Yachiyo.

"ash no son nada discretas sexis Ikeda_" esta chica perro loca, lo sabia_

"bueno… así que todo esto fue solo porque Chitose extrañaba fantasear" _sigo pensando que no es por eso_ "le cambiaste los comandos a Kyōko… así su objetivo sería besarme casi todos los días sino se ponía triste" _eso explicaría muchas cosas, como sus cambios de humor repentinos_ "luego tu ibas a su casa para que te contara lo que había hecho y así tener tus hemorragias" _es por eso que en la casa de Toshinō había sangre seca en la alfombra_ "te valiste de tu posición en el consejo, para sacar el casco y las feromonas, del salón del club"

"así es Ayano-chan" respondió como si nada, con una sonrisa y una mano en la mejilla.

"Chizuru tu trabajo consistía en dejar pistas, así yo podría investigar… tú fuiste la que dejaste la nota, tú me llevaste al bar, y me contaste sobre el incidente del club" _ella también hacia de chivo expiatorio pero no se lo voy a decir_

"así es" respondió como si nada aunque a diferencia de su hermana, ella es más ruda de carácter

"Kyōko tu trabajo era tratar de seducirme, te valiste de la feromona para crear situaciones entre nosotras, luego le informarías a Chitose" le digo a Kyōko lo que ella levanta el pulgar y saca la lengua

"si! Eso fue muy divertido" _para ti talvez… bueno no he de negar que también me divertí_

"y por ultimo… Yachiyo… DEJA DE COMERTE MI PUDIN" ahora ha tomado uno de mis pudin y lo está devorando.

"pero si hay muchos" decía mientras ponía ojitos de cachorro y hacia pucheros

"uh uh… yo quiero uno" soltó de repente la rubia mientras hacia su camino hacia el refrigerador

"Yachiyo… tu trabajo… bueno tú no tienes vela en este entierro" es cierto, aun no lo tengo muy claro, ni se porque la invite a venir, si hubiera sabido que se comería mi comida nunca le hubiera dicho que viniera.

"claro que tengo…" ella dijo levantando la mano en son de protesta

"y cual es" le pregunte, aun quiero saber que pinta en este lugar.

"Chizuru me mintió… dijo que si usaba ese perfume que me quitaste, todas se derretirían por mi" _y eso… acaso Chizuru chantajeo a la chica perro_.

"eso me recuerda… porque le dieron el más concentrado a Yachiyo?" _acaso estaban locas o que_

"no creímos que te toparías con ella, y pues ella está loca" decía Chizuru

"óyeme… soy una sexy loca" y lo dijo con mucho orgullo

"pero todo esto lo hicimos por ti Ayano-chan" dijo Chitose con su ya habitual sonrisa

"por mí?" la verdad todo lo que me cuenten ya no debería sorprenderme, he visto de cada cosa.

"si… tú me habías dicho que estabas muy aburrida en América, y pues decidí darte un desafío, o un desvío de tu vida normal, acaso me vas a negar que no te divertiste" dijo Chitose aún muy animada

"bueno si… creo que si lo hice" pues de no ser así estaría ahora quien sabe dónde deprimiéndome de lo mas lindo

"fue muy divertido Ayano… hay que hacerlo de nuevo" dijo Kyōko mientras volvía a levantar el pulgar.

"bueno creo que eso es todo, yo se los agradezco mucho a todas Uds., son las mejores, fueron los mejore dos meses de mi aburrida vida, talvez si necesitaba después de todo salirme de la rutina diaria… gracias" les dije a todas mientras le regalaba mi mejor sonrisa. "bien y para que vean que no les guardo rencor las invito a todas a cenar que les parece"

"siiii! Ayano eres la mejor" dijo Kyōko mientras me abrazaba "de postre quiero ron con pasas" yo solo me reí de su comentario, ella nunca cambiara.

Luego de que pude sacar a Yachiyo del refrigerador, las chicas hicieron camino hacia el auto de Chizuru, yo me quede atrás serrando la casa, cuando estaba por salir a la calle me encontré con Chitose que seguía esperándome.

"aún faltan detalles no es así, Ayano-chan" me dijo Chitose

"si… los tratare cuando ella llegue…


	11. Chapter 11

**Yui Funami**

Quien es Yui Funami…?

Es una chica de estatura normal, cabello corto negro azulado, ojos cafés oscuros, tez blanca y con un cuerpo envidiable, le gustan mucho los videojuegos, y le gusta reír con juegos de palabras a los que ella considera absurdos. La he considerado siempre como la voz de la razón, la buena amiga, la que siempre está dispuesta a darte una mano cuando lo necesites, es confiable, amable, de buen corazón, aunque Kyōko la describe como un poco tsundere, en lo personal a ella no le gusta que otros se preocupen por ella, digamos orgullosa. Pero había algo acerca de Yui Funami que yo desconocía… hasta ahora.

Me encuentro ahora sentada en el sofá, y mi única compañía es la tv y una consola de juegos. Estoy en una partida online con algunos de mis amigos gringos, aunque llevo una buena racha de bajas eso no basta para sentirme feliz. Me falta algo, o más bien... alguien. Sin ella, la casa se siente extremadamente vacía, sin ella yo me siento vacía.

Me dijo que volvería en la noche, pero ya son las 23:35 y no da señales, ya me está preocupando. Podría llamarla al celular, pero no le quiero dar la idea equivocada… al menos no todavía. Pero… esperen oigo que la puerta se abre, podría ser ella… la mujer a la que tanto he extrañado en todo el día, la chica a la cual aún le debo una cena. O podría ser un ladrón que ha ingresado para ser de las suyas.

"ah… hola Ayano… no creí que aun estés despierta" al parecer no era un ladrón si no la mismísima belleza Yui.

"bueno… no he tenido sueño" ella se acerca y se sienta a mi lado "las chicas estuvieron aquí" le informo, a lo cual ella voltea a verme "Chitose, Chizuru, Yachiyo y Kyōko" aunque me pareció que ha juntado las cejas, ella se mantiene como siempre.

"y que hicieron… otra salida al centro?" pregunta con un tono de voz que ya he estado acostumbrada a escuchar.

"no" la miro fijamente a los ojos "me dijeron la verdad" sus cejas se levantan y gira su rostro hacia el otro lado. "sabes… no estoy enojada con ellas" le digo pero ella no voltea a verme "ni contigo… es más debería agradecerte, y lo voy hacer… pero antes, te diré lo que se".

"no lo hagas…fui egoista... siempre me he culpado por tu partida, yo me deje llevar… yo quería que entendieras… que ella te lastimaría…"

"si… lo sé "no le permito continuar "es por ese motivo que decidiste seguirle el juego… tú la conoces mejor que nadie… ella te lo dijo."

"sé que fue egoísta de mi parte…" trata de reprimir los sollozos "yo solo quería que te fijaras en mi… que me vieras de la misma manera como la veías a ella… que gritaras mi nombre cada vez que visitabas el club…" ella se cubre el rostro con la mano y balancea su cabeza.

No lo soporte más, así que me acerque a ella y la abrace por atrás, con una mano le abrace por la cintura rodeándola, mientras que con mi otra mano le acaricie el rostro y la obligue a mirarme. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, me tome unos segundos para apreciar cada bello detalle que solo ella posee, le limpie una lagrima que acariciaba su piel, lentamente junte mi frente con la de ella, quería besarle pero antes tengo que decirle, lo que ella quiere escuchar…

"sabes una cosa Yui… lo lograste… me he fijado en ti" le digo mientras sonrió abiertamente "pero antes, tú tienes algo que decirme…" ella baja la mirada pero no se separa de mi…

"perdóname" yo muevo lentamente la cabeza…

"ya lo hice Yui… lo hice antes de partir… hace tres años" me tomo unos momentos y le vuelvo a sonreír "te lo volveré a preguntar… Yui… tú tienes algo que decirme…?" ahora ella abre ligeramente la boca y se empieza a sonrojar pero no duda ni un segundo… y con un suave susurro que claramente pude escuchar dijo…

"te amo… Ayano" y la bese… solo un beso que expresaría todo lo que siento por ella, un beso lleno de amor y dulzura, un beso que le dirá mil veces que la amo. Luego de cinco minutos de tiernos besos e inofensivas caricias. Es hora de que hable…

"Yui… a ti se te ocurrió la idea de lavarle el cerebro a Kyōko, no es así" le pregunto y ella empieza a tartamudear…

"bu- bu-bueno… yo solo quería… saber si tu aun la amabas" dijo mientras nuevamente desvió la mirada, pero luego agrego "pero yo no sabía que usarían la feromona… crees que yo iba a permitir que te besaras con quien sabe quién" decía un poco alterada.

"la pelea que tuvieron en el colegio… fue falsa, no" de nuevo le pregunto

"solo quería que las novias de kyoko, me dejaran en paz". después de aquel incidente, hasta yo haría lo posible para quitarme esas locas

"sabes me gusta la foto que tienes en el armario" le digo en un tono pícaro, ya que dicha foto fue de nuestro viaje a la playa en la secundaria

Ella se vuelve roja y agrego… "es la única que tengo… de ti, Ayano"

Me gusta verla sonrojada, vuelvo a tomar su rostro con mis manos pero antes de besarla se lo digo… "te amo Yui… te amo" nos volvimos a unir en un beso pero esta vez pongo un poco de pasión en el… mientras mi lengua recorre cada centímetro de su boca, las manos de Yui recorren cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, pero luego…

"kyaaa…" ella me ha levantado entre sus brazos al estilo de recién casadas, luego empieza a subir las escaleras hacia la segunda planta, mientras sigue devorando mis labios, solo me permite un momento para tomar aire a lo que yo agrego… "no… crees… que… es un poco… apresurado" le digo entre respiraciones.

"he esperado durante seis años… no pienso esperar ni un minuto más" dijo… luego me vuelve a besar… "oye… tú tienes una cama matrimonial" me pregunta a lo que solo afirmó con la cabeza mientras me muerdo el labio… "perfecto… no sabes las cosas que te hare" dijo en un tono picaresco.

"espera… que ya lo has hecho" le pregunto un poco celosa.

"no… pero he buscado en internet porque quería estar preparada" lo demás no se los diré, solo les diré que fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida, aunque creo que estoy olvidando algo.

_ESPEREN!... QUE PASÓ CON AKARI, HIMAWARI Y SARUKAKO…_

**Hola a todos los que siguieron esta historia, y digo siguieron porque este es el fin… si fin se acabó. Se que es un poco malo pero deben saber cómo ya se los dije que esta es mi primer fanfic.**

**Gracias a todos…**


End file.
